Past and Future Family
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: During the height of the Roman Empire, Marcellus is raising two children as his own. His daughter makes a wish for a mother and sister, only for her coin to dissappear and reappear with two girls. Maddy and Zoe Shannon are faced with one option when they can't get back. Live in Rome with Marcellus and his children. But a fast approaching eruption may be the end for the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is set in both the height of the roman empire and Terra Nova, I will state the time change, but it will be pretty obvious. So enjoy….also, because I am writing two other stories at the same time and outlining several others, I kinda would love to hear if this story is going in the right direction or if I should just give up.**

"What is it?" Zoe Shannon, a five year old olive skinned girl, asked her older sister as they both stared at the coin on the ground. Neither willing to touch it.

"It looks like an Aureus. It's a roman gold coin I recognize it from my plex, but….why would it be here?" Maddy Shannon was holding her sisters hand, both girls were wearing sun dresses. Zoe's yellow, and Maddy's emerald green flowing when the breeze came by.

One reached out to touch the coin, feeling the dirt under it and suddenly a flash lit the air as two screams filled the silence.

By the time someone came to check what was going on, the two girls where gone, sucked into a portal….into another time.

.

.

.

Marcellus Claudius Magnus stood on the balcony of his villa, watching his goods come in. He was relatively young and one of the more successful merchants in the shoreline cities. Trading with Africa, and much of Asia made him a very wise businessman and the years of being a soldier before has made him brutish and violent as many women say.

Probably why he hasn't married yet, but he was a father. Two very blonde hair children waved at him. The only thing they seemed to share was that they both had blue eyes. Though the children were not related to him, he loved them. Seven year old Leah Octavia Magnus and Sam Caius Magnus. His adopted children.

"Father!" Leah called when she saw him, waving and smiling wide. "Come see!" Did he mention that Leah was an artist? He would buy regular clay pots for her to paint, after she painted every room in the house quiet beautifully, of course.

He nodded and grabbed a pair of pants, yes pants. There were not commonly seen in the Roman Empire but he had seamstresses make them, he was just more comfortable in them.

But he did need a tunic to go over his powerful upper body, as he walked through his bedroom to the hall. The stone walls of the house were cool, thank the gods, but he dreaded going outside where no rock would keep the air cool.

On the base floor were several rooms, his house large and showing in his wealth, but his favorite thing was the pool/water fall. An amazing structure done by a friend, though to be honest he could also swim in the ocean, his home was on the shore.

"Daddy, Look." She pointed at the still wet pot, blacks and golds adorning it and showing Minerva in all her glory on it.

"Lovely, but where shall we put it?" he asked, kneeling to look her in the eyes.

"The fountain. When it's dry." She said as an afterthought. "Lets go play Sam." Soon the children were off. Laughing caught him and he saw many merchants he traded with, some servants and slaves watching his interaction with his children.

"They have a good father no?" One said but Marcellus heard, and that made him proud. He never had a good father around, and he wanted to be the best.

He went to the tables and took over, writing, buying and selling or trading the day away. He did this every few days when the merchants had shipments that came in.

"You may be a great father, but trust me, when you must find her a husband….it is much harder." An old merchant grumbled as he placed a basket of the finest figs on the table. "Three gold coins." He asked and Mark gave them over with the words:

"She will never marry, she must be my little girl forever." This brought a laugh, but Mark couldn't imagine marrying his daughter off.

.

.

.

It was evening, the sun just went down when Mark said farewell to the last merchant, his young children asleep on a large sack of flour nearby after watching him work for hours. He leaned down and gently lifted Sam, then Leah into his arms. "Time for bed little ones. Diana will watch over you." He whispered.

"Daddy, the pot." Leah mumbled coming to wakefulness quickly. "We must put the pot at the fountain." She yelled, her brother waking and soon agreeing with his sister.

"Alright, the pot, then the pavilion, then bed." He surrendered to their will, placing them down to grab the large clay container.

They made it to a pavilion structure next to the huge pool, a fountain and two empty pedestals inside. "There father." Leah pointed, holding her brothers hand.

"Your wish is my command." He spoke in an over exaggerated tone, but placed the pot on the right most pedestal. "Okay, bed." He turned back but his daughter stopped him.

"Can I throw a coin in, for a wish. Please?" She begged as Sam nodded.

"I want a coin too." Sam wrapped his arms around his father's leg and soon Mark was giving them each a gold coin.

"Only this once, then bed." He said again, yes, Mark, the big bad looking ex soldier with quite the record and powerful business man, was a big pushover when it came to his children.

"I wish…."Leah was deep in thought as was Sam, "I wish….for a mom, who is beautiful and smart and loves me an' Sam and will read us stories….an', an' play with us! And a sister, I want a sister!" She finished.

"I wish for a dog." Sam said simply before both tossed their coins high in the air. A bright light washed over them and only Sam's coin plunked in the water.

Seconds after, Marcellus stood close to the edge, his children frightened by the light, stood behind his legs. Another bright light in the darkness and all that was left was the torches on the wall illuminating….and now a woman and young girl stood in the water of the fountain.

"By the gods." They both wore short dresses of lovely color and the smaller one held Leah's gold coin. However the elder one cried out and fell forward, Marcellus catching her….she must have been a fallen star goddess.

She was small and soft, her hair silken when it brushed against his face. Her small hand clutched his shoulder as her other one gripped her daughter's hand. "My goddess." He whispered, but she just pulled back, though his hands remained on the small of her back. And as Leah asked, she was very beautiful.

On wobbly legs both climbed out and collapsed on the floor, before the soldier lifted the little girl up and walked inside with her, his children at his feet.

When he returned for the woman, she was struggling to follow him, a look of worry etched on her face….Venus must have made her herself.

Her skin was the color of any Indian, olive colored and glowing. She had supple curves and long ebony hair.

She said something, But Marcellus didn't understand, he just lifted her up as well and took her into the living rooms where the children were.

The beautiful woman sighed after he wrapped both the girl and her in blankets, it wasn't cold, but he suspected that whatever happened was a shock to them.

"Father, my wish came true, we have a mother." Leah grinned, as she slipped off her couch and climbed up next to the woman, laying her head on her bosom.

"Where we? What year?" the woman finally spoke in very broken, very rough Latin, the language of the Roman Empire. Everyone knew it, whether first or second language.

"On the shores of Herculaneum." When he told her the year and date for that matter, she paled. "Are you alright….Wife?" He guessed the mother of his children would be his wife…and she was very desirable, but he didn't know if he wanted to force her into his bed.

"Wife?" She stared at him with large brown eyes that were like honey.

"Yes, my daughter wished for a mother and sister and you are here, which also means you would be my wife." He grabbed a bowl and small towel. "You will be a good mother to our children." She honestly looked like she had almost been killed.

"No, I am not here to be a wife or mother….I-oh no." the woman covered her face. "This isn't right." Her little one spoke, and the woman took many deep breathes before talking to her daughter. He didn't know what she was saying though, and that frustrated him.

"I am Maddy, and this is my little sister Zoe." The woman finally said, holding out her hand, he cupped her hand in both his own and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Venus has outdone herself, Maddy blushed and Marcellus very much wondered what goddess she is.

The slight pink made her ethereal, gorgeous beyond words.

Quickly introducing his family, Leah was just as happy that her new mother's sister could be her sister too….after asking young Zoe first.

However, Leah yawned and Marcellus was quick to get them too bed, Letting Zoe sleep in the same bed as Leah and Sam.

He even watched Maddy sing them to sleep, though he did not understand the words to the song.

But when it came to retiring with his new wife…well that was different.

She was hesitant, looking around often and biting her lip when she saw the bed. Their bed. Covered in soft mattresses, furs, pillows, and comforters, and most of all they would lay among those soft items, together. He took her hands and walked her to the edge of the bed.

Yes he had decided that he would make her fall in love with him before making her officially his wife.

"Come, safe." He stated, walking around to the other side and laying back on the soft bed. HE watched her do the same, about a foot between them, and he was the first to fall asleep.

It certainly had been a long day.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda would love to hear if this story is going in the right direction or if I should just give up.**

(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)

Jim felt his world falling apart. The man had heard his daughters scream about an hour ago and when he had gone to investigate he couldn't find them. Just Maddy's plex which never left her person and alarmed Jim when he found it and scorch marks on the ground.

He sent up and alarm, and now almost half the damn colony was looking for the Shannon girls. And Elizabeth was tearing through any evidence she could get her hands on. Her babies were somewhere, but where.

It wasn't until Malcolm delivered the news that those scorch marks were caused by a portal opening and closing did the Jim collapse to the floor in stony silence.

His daughters were in a different time, maybe a different place….and most of all they could be hurt or dead and he couldn't do a thing about it.

This is what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the bad news.

What the hell was he going to do?

(Hurculeneum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Maddy woke up to bright light flooding through the window and onto her face. She groaned and sat up, stretching her back. "Good morn." A deep voice greeted her in Latin and she jerked, her head snapping to him.

The only reason why Maddy knew Latin was because she got bored one month in 2149, having finished the year of all her other classes while it was still the technical school year.

One day, she was looking into History of Medieval Europe and found an old scripter in Latin. So she spent the rest of the year learning how to speak Latin, though she was still struggling with some of the reading and writing of it.

"Wife?" The man that spent the entire night respectably next to her, was now shirtless, only wearing pants. She would admit he was quiet beautiful…er….handsome actually.

Blue eyes but a tanner complexion, just not as dark as her or her sister. He was well muscled, almost reminded her of the soldiers that would jog around the colony shirtless during the hot summers. He was also half a foot taller than her and had dark brown, short hair.

One of his hands reached out and cupped her elbow. "Are you ready to get up?" Nodding she slipped out of bed and moved to leave the room before he caught her. "You cannot go around my home dressed as a whore." She froze up and her brain started thinking.

Of course, in Rome only loose women or very young children wore clothes as short as the sun dress she wore now. "I have nothing else." She confessed and he sighed.

"Take your dress off, uh, just stay under the covers. I will send my seamstress to you, but it won't take long." He left her in the room as she took a deep breath.

She turned from the door and stood before the bed before grabbing the straps to her dress and easing them off her. She had the dress at her hips when he walked back in and she heard hi breathing change. She covered herself with her arms as Maddy felt his eyes bore into her smooth back.

"Don't cover yourself, you are beautiful." He moved forward and her cheeks burned as the rough palm of his hand gently laid on the middle of her back. "Perfection."

Maddy barely understood half the things he said, but she understood the tension in the air and it frightened her.

Never has a man taken an interest in her, but then again, she was apparently wife and mother to him and his two children. God how did this happen?

He moved again and to Maddy's horror, he now stood before her. "Please let me see you?" he cupped her face and she felt tears well up. This was too far already, what if he didn't stop….what if he raped her?

She trembled and took a step back, "Please, No….I-I've never-" His eyes widened and she could see the slight tint in his cheeks.

"Perhaps after the ceremony." He mumbled and leaned forward to kiss her, his lips bushing hers before claiming her lips with more assurance.

However, Maddy was terrified, fearing that he would do something else should she move a muscle. Hell he was already taking her first kiss, and he could easily force her into more intimate acts.

Though honestly her main concern was her little sister, Zoe, she would do whatever it takes to protect her.

"Master?" A woman chirped from the door and separated Marcellus from Maddy.

"Ah, dress her as a woman worthy of being my wife, then bring her down to the morning meal." He commanded and the seamstress bowed, doing as he asked.

Maddy let out a sigh of relief when he left her but soon felt the small hands of the woman on her. "Please take off your tunic Mistress." She asked and started pulling fabric from her basket.

Maddy took a deep breath and let the rest of the green fabric fall to the floor. She had never let anyone see her this naked before….well expect for her family minus Zoe.

(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)

"Damn it Jim, I'm not going to work faster with you watching me." Jim Shannon had basically been stalking Malcolm since he told them it was a portal they went through.

Then Taylor ordered him to make a terminus to open the portal so that he and Jim could retrieve the Young Shannons.

"Well, you should hurry up, now!" Jim barked, but Malcolm shook his head, he understood why Shannon was so on edge, though he was lucky enough to never experience it first hand.

"Alright, go away, your wife and son need you." His words seem to penetrate Jim's mind and the man rose and left the doctor to his work.

(Hurculaneum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Zoe was sitting next to Leah and Sam, they were telling her something, she just didn't understand and it made her feel left out.

She watched the man walk around the table she was at, he seemed anxious like her father would get when a soldier would sometimes ask to take her mother on otg trips…she was the doctor for them and always had extra band aids, or so her sister would tell her.

Thinking of Maddy only made her curious to where her sister was, so she jumped up and started towards the door. If she had to, she would search this whole stone house to her only family member with her at the moment.

A hand grabbed her and she looked up to the man, he had blue eyes like Leah and Sam, but in a different way…she couldn't explain it, but it was just different.

He said something and walked her back to the large pillow that was her seat, pointing at it and repeating his earlier words.

"It's alright Zoe, sit." Maddy walked in, her hair curling and falling down her back as she took a seat next to the little girls.

She was dressed in soft pink dress she would learn later was called a stolla, she thought it was very pretty, but Maddy kept shifting, especially when the man stared at her too long.

"Are you okay Maddy?" Zoe asked as she took a bite of the fruit placed on her plate. A flash of her sisters dazzling smile made the little girl relax as she assured her everything was fine. "Maddy when will we go home?" the older girl lost her smile.

"Zoe, there is a chance that this is our new home." Maddy ran her fingers through his sister's hair.

However, Zoe didn't understand yet.

(Hurculenceum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Maddy stared after the kids as they ran out of the room, chasing each other, after breakfast. About to stand too, Marcellus took her hand.

"Wife, I want to talk about the ceremony." He paused, waiting for her to sit back and continuing when she did. "I want us to be officially wed today."

But Maddy shook her head. "I don't want to become wife to you, I barely know-"

"And yet, both you and your little sister are in my care and it is me keeping you two off the streets. As I see it, it would be in Zoe's best interest if you marry me." Marcellus was cool and collected as he spoke, frightening Maddy.

She bit her lip to keep her tears in. "Please don't, please." She covered her mouth with her free hand, but he just stared at her.

He was young and told her he built himself up from scratch, well now she knew how. He had an iron grip and knew how to twist and blackmail others. He was horrid.

Suddenly the children ran by and Maddy saw a flash of Zoe, smiling as she chased the two blonde haired children. In this time, this life, would she be able to feed protect and raise Zoe? Or make her as happy on the streets as Maddy could make her here?

"When will we be official Marcellus?" Maddy asked in defeat, and saw a corner of Marcellus's mouth quirk up.

"You may call me Marc." He waited till she nodded. "Tonight," He stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. "You will be all mine," he pulled her closer and twirled her around, to bring her back to his strong chest, "the moment the sun goes down."

She shivered and tried to contain a whimper, biting her lip as she stared at the floor. What has she just done?

**Please Review, I would really like to hear how this is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize, I am afraid I didn't go through this for mistakes and such, so all mistakes are mine and I am sorry for this, I really didn't have time to fix this. But please enjoy.**

(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)]

Josh was pacing his cell, muttering curses and praying his sisters were safe.

He may have punched a soldier who had been sticking around Maddy and accusing him of kidnapping his sisters. Which was why he was here now. But if that asshole Jacks touched a hair on either Zoe's of Maddy's head, he would kill him and hang his guts around the fence of the colony.

"Josh," one of the soldiers barked, making the teenager turn. "Dad's here." At that Mr. Shannon stepped in and glared at his son.

"I know." Josh said before the man could start lecturing him. "I just thought-"

"You just thought what?" Jim growled before taking a deep breath. "Look this isn't a time to jump to conclusions, besides, Malcolm says he is half way to finishing blue prints for a terminus. Come on." Josh nodded and followed his father out of the brig and to the streets.

He will do whatever it takes to get his sisters back.

(Herculaneum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Maddy was walking around the large pool, it was huge and luxurious, breathtaking. Even the pots that Leah painted where amazing and she was sure if any survived in the future they would be priceless.

"Mother," Sam was approaching her, his small hand holding a large gold coin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She knelt down, pulling her skirts up a little so she wouldn't trip.

"Why did Leah's wish come true when mine didn't?" He was eye to eye with her, his big blues ones staring at her honey, amber ones.

"Well, maybe the fountain can grant one wish at a time, sometimes things have to take one step at a time, or they could fail." She explained. "I tell you what, how about we try again tonight."

"Okay," he smiled and started to walk away.

"Sam, what was your wish?" She asked out of curiosity.

"A dog." He said excitedly. "I want something to play with that won't talk all the time like the girls do." She laughed as he ran off after that. A dog? Now where would she get a dog?

"What are you doing?" The voice of Mark cut through the air and she was being dragged back to a strong chest. She felt the sweat slickened skin on her back and neck as Mark rested her head on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. They both watched Sam get further away before he continued.

"Hello wife." He whispered huskily.

"The ceremony isn't until tonight." She hissed, he smelled horrible and was too close for her liking. He was strong, his arms bulging from whatever he was doing and she could feel the veins there, popped out and dilated.

It terrified her that he would touch her like this. Hold her close as if he loved her and wasn't forcing her to marry him. It wasn't right….but she liked it. Did that mean there was something wrong with her?

She felt disgusted by him earlier that day when he basically blackmailed her into marriage, but then he kissed her, pulled her close and petted her back with his hands. She hated that her heart rate picked up. She hated that she kissed him back without thinking. She hated that she didn't hate him as much as she should.

But she would change him, he won't have this control over her for the rest of their life.

"But you will be mine when we consummate." She shivered and tried to pry his arms off her again.

"No, please, I-I don't think I-"

"Do not deny me." He tightened his grip and growled in her ear, waiting for her to be still.

"Will you keep your promise?" She asked, they had talked about the marriage and she made hi promise her something. When he agreed he would she stopped struggling.

"That's better." He kissed her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Can I write a note to my parents?" She asked and he mulled it over.

"Be quick, I want you close."

(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)

Jim was rushing to Taylor, he got news that something came through the same portal as the one his daughters fell through.

Meeting Elizabeth and Josh on the way they were soon in the office, Taylor holding and unopened envelope.

"One of my men found this." He handed Dr. Shannon the enveloped which she ripped open and started reading aloud. "Dear Mom, Dad, and Josh.

"Zoe and I are trapped in Herculaneum, in 77 AD, and yes I am well aware of the volcano that will erupt not far from the city. It seems like so much as happened, and in all honestly it has.

"I'm getting married to a man named Marcellus Claudius Magnus. He is an ex soldier and successful business man, considered rich. He asked for me for marriage this morning.

"It is not so bad though, so don't be upset, I'm sure dad is furious-" Jim let out a dry, sob like sigh. "But Zoe will be raised in the best conditions and I made him promise me that I would have complete control over Zoe's life.

"I know this was never our plan, we were going to be a family. We have done so much to make it like that, but I'm afraid that there is now easy way out of this. I tried several times to open the portal more, but to be honest I think it was a fluke that Zoe and I were pulled through.

"From what I've collected not a lot of matter can get through this particular portal, I will be surprised if you even get this letter.

"I watched a bird fly directly at the portal, but when it close only half the bird landed. I'm afraid we will never be together again.

"With all the love in the world,

Maddy and Zoe Shannon."

(Herculaneum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Marcellus watched Maddy stare at the fountain, he had frightened her earlier when he lunged at her. She squirmed and he could see how she was trembling when he mentioned their final act to seal their marriage.

Then again Maddy was just so innocent that he was drawn to her, like he was iron and her a powerful magnet rock.

But she didn't know his entire plan.

He stalked up to her, her back turned, and let the rose petals dance across the skin of her arms and shoulders. She didn't look at him, just sighed.

"Marc," this time she did turn to him. "Will you at least promise to be gentle?" Her voice was silky, just as always and her lips were parted that made him want to slide his tongue between the dewy rose petal flesh. Did she know what she did to him?

"Consider this my promise." He took her hand in his and ran the rose blossom along her arm, from shoulder to her palm. "I will be as gentle as these petals are." He leaned forward and kissed her so soft, as if she would break from the action.

She was still for a moment before his hands came up and cupped her face, her own palms resting on the solid muscles along the sides of his ribs.

"Master!" A servant called and Marc pulled away with a growl, Maddy stilled pressed against him. When had she gotten like that?

"What is it?" He sighed in defeat, Maddy tucking her head under his chin.

"Nero Gaius Maximus sent a message to us, he is a few hours from the city and intends to be your guest by nightfall."

Marcellus looked like he was ready to kill the servant. "Go to the temple and get the animals ready, I;m getting married now."

Maddy jumped at this. "No, Marc please I'm not ready. I can't-"

"I know, but you will learn that doing this at this moment will be the best for you." He kissed her forehead and took her hand.

(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)

Jim was pacing the lab. "Jim, I know you want to save Maddy from marriage, but this is going to take close to five months to make, we don't have the metals, the equipment is hard to come by and now doubt people will protest this being made-" He stopped when Jim grabbed him.

"If you don't get this done now," Snarling was one thing that Jim did well and scared the piss out of Malcolm. "I will make sure no one even finds a limb of you."

He nodded and got back to work, silent and praying the watching Shannon would not carry out his threat.

(Herculaneum, Ancient Rome, Year: 77 AD)

Maddy was in a temple dedicated to Minerva, Goddess of wisdom and battle. There were several owl sculptors arourd, but she was focused on the sheep on the alter.

Marc muttered something and with the help of a man Marc claimed as a friend, they sacrificed the animal to the goddess.

She felt like she would puke at the sight of the blood flowing from the lamps neck, but then again, she was already being taken away by Marc's Friend, another ex soldier named Tiberius Octavos Cauis.

She watched Marc stride the their home as Tiberius walked her around the pool, making sure she took longer than her husband.

That was weird to think about. Maddy, sixteen and married. She was now Maddy Magnus, Wife to Marcellus Claudius Magnus.

She took a long deep breath when he took her to the thresh hold of the back entry way. She could see Marc at the stairs, waiting for her.

"Come, wife."

She stepped forward, taking one step at a time till she stood before him. "Hello Husband." She smiled nervously, trying to calm herself with what was about to happen.

He took her hand and led her up to their bed room, his fingers would touch her skin as they went, it somewhat terrified her. Maddy expected him to take her hard and fast, but he surprised her by kissing her slow, gentle. Asking for entrance to her mouth when he let his tongue run along her full bottom lip and her making a noise she never thought she would make.

"We have many hours wife, and I don't intend to hurt you." He whispered into her ear before kissing and sucking at the area behind it.

She gasped and pulled away looking around, She finally looked to him, holding his gaze for a moment before backing up to the bed.

He followed her, at a slow pace, he knew he was menacing, but he didn't want her to fear him.

Maddy expected him to throw her around, rip her clothes and force her to do whatever he wanted.

But he was gentle, slow, and he constantly asked her with silence and stillness if she was alright, if he could take her further, if he could remove this or that.

She was compliant, and she would never admit it, but she fell asleep afterwards in his arms, that last thought was 'maybe, she could learn to love him.'

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. **

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was held tightly in her new husband's arms, the soft furs covering them as they watched the sun begin to set through the window.

"Marc, let me up please." She had tried to get up several times, but he refused to let her go each time.

"Please stay," he always talked slow to her so she would understand each word, but she had to ask others to slow down often.

"I just need to get something from the market." She tried again, but this time he called for someone, dragging her back to him.

A servant came in and Maddy, with a pink face as she covered herself, requested a dog and Marc gave the man coin to buy the animal.

As soon as the man left, she relaxed back. "Why did you want to marry me so quick all of a sudden?"

She felt all his muscles bunch and looked up at him. "I don't want Nero seeing you, but, if somehow he does see you during his stay in the city, you being my wife might keep his wandering hands off you." He talked with much more vindictiveness that had Maddy wandering what was happening. "He should not even be here now. After what he did!" Her husband was spitting now, and Maddy instinctively pressed deeper into the crook of his arm. "I would have killed him if he weren't a Senator."

"What did he do?" But Marc shook his head, a scowl etched on his face. Maddy wandered why he would anger her husband and then return, why would he even let him into his home. And she asked him just that.

"It is considered improper, and he is a powerful senator, I don't want on the wrong side of him." His deep voice and slow words where starting to put Maddy to sleep. A lot has happened so far….And in one day too!

But was this the right thing to do? She was not the type of person to just do something without thinking, no that was more like Josh. However, she did agree to marriage, for a date that would be more like several months from now, instead of a hasty ceremony on the same day as betrothal. Usually she thought for a while before speaking and she could feel the inkling of a panic attack.

Voices reached Maddy and soon a woman slave stood in the room, talking too fast for Maddy to translate and wringing her hands. Mark waved and she left the Master and Wife of the house to get dressed.

Mark in his finest attire, but Maddy went with something plane, seeing as Mark didn't intend on her meeting the guest.

It was green, almost identical to the dress she had some through the portal in. But the fabric went to the floor and thin straps were woven through the fabric at the shoulders, this way it only showed the tops of her shoulders.

"Wife, stay with me, or in our rooms for when he is here, he has a summer villa not far from here, and I don't trust him."

She merely nodded and sat on her bed, Zoe joining her soon after, Marc having sent her to her older sister.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was having panic attacks every few hours now, her little babies were in ancient Rome and one was being married off. How could this happen, she saw them only two days prior!

"Liz, listen, I think I may have something here." Malcolm waved at her. She ran over to him, having stood in his lab all day with her husband, son, and the Commander. "I think I can hold down the chamber of the time fracture and widen it, essentially sending us through."

Jim took a breath, he could finally breath. In a few months he would see his baby girls again and bring them home. "How long to build the terminus?"

"Four months at best."Maclom said, "I would say three, but I refuse to send anyone through without testing it, or hell you would end up on the other side, well inside out." Malcolm shivered. "It's best to test."

"Is there anything else?" Jim asked the doctor, looking for help from the unlikely source.

"Well, I do know that Roman courting engagement and wedding ceremonies take months, right days have to be picked and everything….not to mention that the wife must be pure for the night of the wedding, so we have almost a year give or take a month or so, we'll have this done in-"

Josh growled. "Hurry the hell up, those are my little sisters out there."

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc stood glaring at Nero, that bastard, that unfazed scum of Pluto's own hell. The man was shorter than the towering Marcellus, but he had grown a gut since the ex soldier last saw him.

He wore a simple white toga with blue edges and his hair was cut short, "Hello old friend." Of all the gods in the heavens, land, sea, and below his feet, Nero was drunk already.

"Good evening Senator Nero Gaius Maximus. What brings you here?" a soft hand slipped into the Master's rough hand and he looked down to see his little daughter. He had made sure that they didn't say a thing about their new mother to anyone outside their family and house hold servants.

"Daddy, I'm tired and Sam says he's hungry." She always took care of Sam, since there was not mother for a long time she made it her duty to be a caring big sister.

Marc smiled and patted her hand. "Nero, have you eaten-"

"Yesh, jus came by to say 'hello', good nigh." With that the man hit the floor, leaving Marc in stunned silence. Who the hell had this man become? First tyrant that Marc hates with a passion, and now a drunk that has passed out on his floor after greeting him as if Nero hadn't wronged his family so.

Senator Nero's slaves collected him and bowed, leaving them immediately. What just happened?

Marc still hated him, still hated being around the senator, and frankly was happier that he spent almost less than three minutes on his property.

"Leah, get your mother and sister, let's have our evening meal." The little girl goes off to get the woman and girl. Marc was still unsettled with Nero's sudden appearance and drunken demeanor when he arrived.

Soft hands touched his arm and he looked back to see his little wife. "Is everything fine?" She asked, leaning forward and rocking up onto her toes to peck his lips. He kissed her again, longer, before taking her hands.

"He left. So you will be dinning with us." He waved to the table and she and Zoe sat down on one of the floor pillows. "Maddy, are you alright?" He noted how she shifted uncomfortably and would sometimes whimper.

"Perfect, um, sore." She shook her head and cut a piece of bread for each of the children. "Bread?"

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim was pacing his living room, looking at his daughters' room every once in a while. He wasn't so scared anymore about their safety….but Maddy was getting married, and he never wanted that type of decision to be left on her shoulders for the well being of her younger sister.

But he was so proud of her for putting Zoe first in the old world.

"Dad?" Josh was standing in his doorway, "Do you think they're hurting Maddy? I mean I know she'll take care of Zoe, but she just has this mentality to let herself get hurt if it means making Zoe happy."

"Yeah, but she said she would marry a good man." To be honest he doubted that Maddy even knew much about her future husband. "But we'll get them back before she is married." He promised and hugged his son. "We are going to get them both back."

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy saw the head of one of the slaves poke around the corner and wave at her. She stood and approached him. "We have the dog."

She nodded, "Good, now I will give you a signal and you will bring him out to the fountain." The slave nodded and Maddy returned to dinner, saying that she would like to take a walk afterwards.

Marc stared at her, hoping she would tell him what she was up to, but instead she just grinned and offered him some cheese.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

"Liz." Jim sighed, sitting on the bed where his wife was crying.

"Oh, Jim, I just think of this letter, and I realized I failed my daughter as a mother. I was supposed to protect her and get her ready for life, not….this." She waved the letter around, the last thing she got from her second child.

"I know, Liz, but Malcolm-"

"I know, but four months Jim, who know what could happen in four months."

"Maddy's a genius, she will take care of Zoe and herself, things will work out." He promised as she cried into his chest. "And the engagement will take time, we'll get them back."

"I hate feeling so powerless!" She exclaimed before he agreed with her, rubbing her back as she stroked his shoulders. Trying to comfort her husband as much as he was comforting his wife.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy walked with the children and her husband out to the fountain, a letter in hand. During her stay in the room, Zoe and her wrote a letter to their parents. Whether they got the last letter or this one, at least it was hope that both girls held onto.

She watched the children each throw a coin in the water, wishing for something. But when Sam huffed and turned away, Maddy waved at the servants, them sneaking along the shadows to the odd family.

She looked at the air, finding that sparkle and pressing the paper at it, until a flash of blue light filled the darkness and Sam was whopping with happiness.

Maddy turned back to see a huge black dog race towards him, and for a moment everyone froze, all thinking it would kill him.

But then she, from what Maddy could see, began licking him with a long pink tongue.

"You know when I asked for a dog, I was thinking puppy and not bear." Her voice cracked after being so frightened from the almost attack on the five year old.

The servant just shrugged. "She was good priced." Maddy shook her head, at least Sam was happy as he hugged the giant around the neck.

"The gods are truly blessing out family!" He announced as he buried his face in the long fur of the creature. Everyone who heard laughed before retiring for the night.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

What was left of the Shannon family raced towards the Command Center, they had gotten word of another letter.

Elizabeth ripped open the seal and unrolled the message.

"Dear Mom, Dad, and Josh,

"Hope everything is going well, a lot has happened here. The same day Marcellus asked for my hand in marriage, a senator announced he was coming to visit. As the result, Marcellus had us married by mid afternoon the same day. A lot isn't it.

"He has been ever so gentle with me and respected me. I think I am very lucky. But Marcellus has yet to tell me why the Senator set him off.

"Zoe is doing well, and I am going to teach her Latin in the morning, at least she can learn this since women are expected to be, well a wife.

"However, I will teach her as much as I can. And write you almost every day.

"And Leah and Sam, Marcellus' adopted children love her, they are always playing together and are around her age. Looks like I'm mom and wife already.

"With all the love in the world,

"Maddy and Zoe."

Jim felt like he was going to be sick and barely caught his wife as she fainted. And Elizabeth was not a fainter, having seen nearly everything there is as a doctor.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy fellback into bed and propped herself up on her elbows. "Wait, wait." She placed one hand on his now bare chest, heaving and heart racing after she let him kiss her down the hall. "I need to know why you have been acting odd since news of the Senator's coming reached us."

That and she didn't think her body had recovered enough from her first time to go again. Now she understood when Skye Tate said men her insatiable.

Taking several breaths, he collapsed on the bed beside her. "You know we have been married for a day and you are already trying to avoid our nights together."

Moving herself, she leaned back against the head bored at stared at him, hair disheveled and one of her dress sleeves off her shoulder. "Please, I need to understand."

Backing up, he sat on the edge, at the foot of the bed and furthest from his new wife.

"Leah and Sam's mother was very much like my own sister, her name was Alexandria. She took me under wing after I left the military. I started working really hard and became a good merchant, we bought a good house, small. She was eighteen, and orphan, I was seventeen.

"So that makes you twenty five now?" She was surprised with how young he looked. He smiled at her and gave a little nod, his lovely blues eyes glowing the in the moon light like that or a wolf under the same lighting.

"And finding my own way, through I started to train with gladiators to protect my family better, after….They stormed into our little home, I thought Nero was my friend, but instead I watched him rape her."

He stood up and came to his side of the bed to pet her arms and stroke the soft flesh around her neck. "Maddy, he is Leah and Sam's father, I found out when Alexandria was dying after giving birth to Sam. And Nero must never know."

"Is this why you hid me from her?" Maddy had to clear her throat, those innocent little children were born from pain and the lows of humanity.

"Yes, I didn't want the same thing to happen," he leaned forward and kissed her slow, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She pulled him closer and snuggled against him.

"How did he get to her a second time?" She wondered.

"That is still a mystery to me." He huffed. "Let's go to bed, this is a bad memory for me." She nodded and laid her head on his chest.

What a crazy day.

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. **

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Patting around on the bed, Maddy was looking for her husband, trying to avoid opening her eyes. She was cold and he was always running so warm, and she kept close to him when it got cold. Where was he? Maddy finally groaned and opened her eyes when her hand met several soft things.

Petals?

There where flower petals; roses and lavenders, were all over and around the bed, even leading to the door to the hall.

"Mistress?" A woman servant was peaking around the doorway. "The Master asked me to dress you when you awake." She came in, basket in hand and careful not to step on the petals. "You know, he refused to let anyone help him when he started placing these around."

"Marc did all this?" Had he really woken early and thrown petals around their bedroom?

"Yes, he was determined to do this on his own." She pulled dark orange fabric from her basket and held it against Maddy's skin. "Yes, I think he will like this." She started to dress Maddy, laughing at her when she tried to keep her privates covered. "I've seen all this before Mistress." The young olive skinned girl sighed and held her arms out to she could place the fabric on her.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim was storming around the colony, demanding Malcolm have the terminus ready and working as soon as possible. Josh was no better, barking at everybody and already having latrine duty on him.

And Elizabeth, she seemed to be throwing herself in her work.

Four days without the girls and everything was out of whack. And worse, Jim has been getting more cases, and more whining from a woman named Jessica who wasn't happy with the colonies resources being put into the terminus.

No doubt he had told her off and she came whining to him every day.

"Shannon!" And there she was now. He needed her to stop this. He needed that terminus finished.

He needed his baby girls back.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy sat next to her little sister, all the little ones were still very tired and quietly ate….well, except that Maddy had to tell Sam to stop feeding his new dog from his own plate.

The black wolf, as she learned later, was very fond of the boy, her name was now Lex, a simple name she responded to well.

As the breakfast went on, a servant came to refill her cup with juice, before tripping and spilling the dark, sticky liquid all over her.

She gasped and the servant began apologizing. Marc looked livid and about to kill the elderly man. "It's alright, I-"

He started talking quickly and Maddy tried to understand what he was saying. She reached out and patted his shoulders until he slowed down and said he would prepare the family baths for her.

"He'll be on the streets by the end of the day." Marcellus hissed, but Maddy just shook her head.

"He tripped, don't send him away for that," she waved as the children ran outside to play, leaving her alone with her husband. "Now, um, where are the baths?"

Marcellus stared at her before taking her hand. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, he has disrespected you!" And here was the Marcellus that was a tyrant. They turned a corner and Maddy saw several women at the doors to another room.

"Marc, please, he never meant-"

"No," he barked, making her jump and tears well up in her eyes. "You are my wife, how dare you talk back to me!" She let go of his hand and entered the room, leaving him outside as she ordered the doors closed.

Like hell would she allow him to see her as upset as she was. Taking deep breaths she willed away the water stinging her eyes. Just like when she was in school.

There was a small pool, inside the room with many sitting pillows and a few blankets in one of the corners. The room had several sheer curtains around, and at the pool some of the curtains were opaque. In the center of the bath was a square stone that one of the slaves told her to sit on.

She let the stolla drop from her and stepped in, sighing as the warm water licked at her legs. "This pool is warmed by springs that Marcellus had his home built on top of." One of the servant woman said as she stepped in after, reaching for Maddy's hair.

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked, eyes wide, the servant was still wearing clothes that were now wet.

"Washing your hair, it is normal." But the olive skinned girl waved her hand.

"I'm fine, go on with your duties, leave me to some peace. I would like to be alone." The young woman watched the slaves and servants leave after they told her what bottles were what.

There were several large windows around the room, higher up so no one could peek in, but let in a lot of natural light. She sighed as she sat down and buried her head in her hands.

She certainly didn't know who she married.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim had made the mistake of going to the Eye and looking up Roman marriages and behaviors. His baby would be subjugated to that!?

But that is not what worried him. Maddy mention a volcano in the first letter, so he went to check it out. It was Mount Vesuvius, and as it turns out the volcano is to erupt in 79 AD and bury both the city of Herculaneum and Pompeii. That was two years from now…well for his daughters anyway.

And he knew Maddy would move the family as soon as the quakes began, which would start on August twentieth in 79 AD.

So to put it in perspective, they had a year and eleven months to get his children back before Maddy would take them somewhere safe.

She would not be able to get back through the portal after as it will be close to thirty feet below ash and hardened volcanic rock.

Jim was praying silently as he walked to his home that evening.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Zoe was playing with Sam and the dog, she loved to touch Lex's fur. She never felt or seen anything like this animal in 2149 or Terra Nova.

Sam throw a stick and Lex ran right by Sam and Leah's father and Maddy's husband who was carrying flowers.

She hadn't seen Maddy after breakfast, only saw Marc storming around and angry, making his children and Zoe shrink away.

She hoped to find Maddy soon.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

The universe hated his family.

This is what Josh finally decided was the reason why his sisters were in Ancient Rome… the universe did want the family to be together.

Well, f**k you universe.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy had just finished washing her hair and body, so for now, she sat in the stone in the center of the waist deep water. Thinking and trying to avoid Marc for as long as possible.

Her back was to the door, but she could hear if someone entered through the heavy doors. So imagine her surprise when flower petals started floating towards her. She turned around slowly, her eyes following the path of floating petals until she saw her husband kneeling at the edge of the pool and pushing the petals towards her.

"Marc?" Covering herself with her hands she watched, stared into his blue eyes. But there were dark blue now. That was something she found wonderful about him. His eyes seem to change color with his mood.

If he was happy they were bright blue, sad or angry a greenish blue look. But when she was with him for the consummation, he only looked at her with those dark blue eyes, they burned her as she had laid under their gaze.

"Wife," His tone was husky and she shivered, not from fear, she didn't know what about that tone made her want to jump out of her skin.

But that would not change how she felt about the argument over the servant. It was about morals here and Maddy was the only person for Zoe to look to, so she had to be the best role model for her sister. Whether married or not!

"I, uh," She turned from him and went to the furthest side of the pool from him. She heard a splash and as Mark came towards her, Maddy climbed out….or tried to.

His large hand wrapped around her ankle and she was pulled back, falling into his arms. "Marc, put me down!"She tried to push away from her husband's powerful body, her hands planted on his shoulders.

"You are mine," kissing her, she groaned in frustration and anger. What had she gotten herself into?

"Let me go. Marc, please." This seemed to get to him and he placed her on her feet, but wouldn't let go of her. "Why do you insist of being such a tyrant and expect me to love you?"

"You love me?" There was a glint in his blue eyes.

"Well, I-I don't know, but I won't if you keep acting like a-a child!" She felt a pressure at her arm where one of his hands rested, "Now, I am- OW!" She tried to pull away, the pressure on her arm was becoming painful.

"Tell me you love me." He ordered as she set her jaw. "Tell ME!" HE gritted out, but she just looked away from him.

"You promised you would be gentle." Her voice trembled, though her face was stony and calm. His hand jerked away and he cupped her jaw, making her look at him.

"Tell me you love me."His hands were whispers on her skin as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't, you are such a brute someti-" He kissed her, silencing and backing her up 'til she was trapped between Marc, at her front, and the wall of the pool at her back.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

"Jim another letter!" Elizabeth called him over the comm. unit. and both father and son ran to the Command Center where she was.

She didn't open it until the entered the room and started reading.

"Dear Mom, Dad, and Josh,

"Zoe is a natural when it comes to Latin, I don't know if it is because it's all we hear lately but she can already say customary things.

"And Sam has a dog now, I put some of her fur tufts (She is shedding) in the envelope. She is soft but a wolf. I thought she would kill Sam when I first saw him. Oh right, Sam is five years old and Leah is seven.

"She paints artwork on pots, she is really very good. And I believe Malcolm will want what is in the jar." Doctor Shannon pulled out the tuft of hair and a jar with a….is that a…lady bug.

"Oh wow!" Malcolm jumped forward and held it gently. "Great job Maddy!" He cheered as if she could hear.

Elizabeth continued. "All goes well, so far, I intend to go to the market tomorrow, I hope to send something else through the portal soon.

"With all the love in the world,

"Maddy Magnus and Zoe Shannon."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Malcolm," Elizabeth looked to the doctor and ex boyfriend near her as he studied the tiny bug in the little jar. "Get that damn terminus done now!" She hissed and Malcolm ran off to the labs.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy laid on the many pillows and blankets, tired, sweaty, and shaky. Her husband was next to her, using a half closed rose blossom to gently trace across her skin. At the moment both of them were watching the red tip rasp over the sweaty skin of her stomach and dip into the area between her legs, Maddy sucking in a breath.

"No, not again." She grabbed his hand that was guiding the flower. She actually enjoyed her time with him. It felt better then the first time.

"You're my wife." He kissed at her neck, rising to her ear. "And as my wife, you must provide me an heir." She gasped as he sucked at her lobe, his strong body thrumming beside her as she picked on the feeling and felt her body react positively to his.

However, how was she going to tell him that she had a six month long anti pregnancy shot about a month before coming through the portal. Would he hate her for being sterile for a while?

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. Also the next chapter will have more Terra Nova/ Shannon family scenes, whih is why I put more Maddy/Marc scenes in this chapter...just so you know.**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy woke the same way she had the day before. Alone with petals strewn everywhere. She sat up, keeping the covers on her naked body, moving stiffly.

"Mistress?" The male servant that had accidently spilled juice on her yesterday, poked his head around the corner to look at her. "I laid out a dress for you, you husband wishes to see you as soon as you awake. I will guide you to him."

She smiled and nodded, him slipping around the corner once more and out of sight. Maddy stood and dressed in the lavender fabric, her other servants having taught her to dress correctly in the styles of the roman women.

"Maddy!" Zoe ran into her room and jumped on the bed, "there are people! Lots of them outside, they talk to Marc and, and…..come on." The little girl grabbed her sister's hand as soon as she was done brushing her hair and dragged her out.

Oh, Zoe. Maddy smiled as her little sister happily told her all about what was going on outside.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

"Jessica I don't give a damn what you think!" Jim had a riot going on outside of Malcolm's lab, he understood why many didn't want to have another portal, but did the woman have to start protest that was turning south fast.

"We don't want another phoenix group coming in." She said in her nasally voice that everyone hated.

"It won't be another phoenix group," he growled then raised his voice for everyone to hear. "If you don't leave now, me and the boys," he waved to the solders behind him. "Will arrest you and place you in the brig for a few days."

At the end of the day, more than thirty people were placed in the brig.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc was bartering with a merchant for several barrels of oats when someone took his eye. "Hello, Wife." He waved her over, gaining that attention of many of the men that had come to sell him their goods or trade him items. Zoe was holding her hand as they approached him.

Maddy came to stand next to him and pecked his lips, she let out a yelp when he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, this little girl crawling up into her older sisters lap. "Thank you for keeping Clavus as our servant."

"For you, my goddess," he played with her hair, the softness always had him playing with it. "But if he messes up again, I will not allow him another chance."

"Alright," Maddy kissed him again and moved to get up, holding Zoe to her.

But her husband held her there, "Help me work?"

"I can work numbers but not good with reading and writing." She conceded, placing Zoe on the ground and telling her she was going to help Marc. "And you said you would take me to the market today."

"I did." He handed her the records and let her look over everything. "You know math?"

"Yes, and this should be sold for more." She pointed at the oats bar, "You are a coin off." She smiled as he looked at her work dumbfounded to find her correct.

"I like her." The merchant said as Marc huffed and paid the extra coin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have you as book keeper." He stated, watching Maddy get out of his lap and kiss his forehead.

"We are leaving at noon." She said and left with Zoe in hand, gaining the eyes of many of the men before Marc cleared his throat.

"No looking at my wife." He ordered and went back to business as his wife took Zoe to teach her more latin.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was looking over paper work, rather trying to figure out if her daughters immune systems would protect them for the months until they could be brought home.

Maddy still has her lung issue, which could kill her if she got badly sick or make her permanently ill.

She didn't need to worry about her eldest daughter getting pregnant because of the shot she gave her last month, and Zoe has always been the healthiest in the family.

But she still worried over everything.

Then she had an idea.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Being in a busy market with a wealthy business man and ex soldier was a lot more hectic then Maddy thought. There were people constantly trying to sell her things and soon she was near even a man grabbed her to show her the jewelry he was selling before Marc decked him.

None the less, she was still being shown things like it was life or death, and it probably was.

"Marcellus!" A big dark skinned man called, he was strong and was taller than Marc as he waved.

"Theon!" Marc smiled and led Maddy to the large man who he clapped on the shoulder. "Brother." Brother?

Theon spoke quickly, looking to Maddy before Mark told him that Latin wasn't her first language and that he needed to speak slower. When the man nodded she smiled and Marc turned to her.

"My wife, Maddy." He introduced as Theon looked at him in surprise.

"You told me you would never marry?" Theon laughed, "Your crazy husband and I served in the military together."

"He was also going to marry Alexandria." Marc added, both wearing forlorn looks.

"From what Marc has told me she was a wonderful person before…" She shrugged, she didn't want to say. "But Sam and Leah are wonderful children."

This made them happy, Theon even grinning. "Yes, I see them often, they love their uncle Theon!"

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

Josh was laying back, a drink in his hand, Skye next to him, holding his free hand. They weren't holding hands out of love or romance, but because he needed someone to comfort him.

"This is so f*****g stupid." He would say and she would tell him that everything would be alright.

"You know, you could help Malcolm, like with moving things or something, I bet that would help." Josh was quiet, thinking.

Yes, Skye Tate always had good ideas.

"I really need to marry you." He stated and she blushed and grinned.

"Whatever bar boy." He always scoffed at that.

"But I am serious, what if my sisters are being tortured?" he sat up and stared out at really nothing.

"Maddy said she was marryi-"

"I was supposed to protect them and I didn't even know they were gone until that night!" He barked, angry at himself for what happened. "I'm a horrible brother." At this Skye immediately went to deny that and telling him he couldn't do a thing about what happened.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy had just put the kids in bed, it really wasn't that late, but there were children. She had just blown out the candle and started towards her bedroom when Marc stopped her silently and guided her outside to their courtyard.

As she walked out with him, she was greatly surprised to see a large horse that Marc placed her on, climbing up behind her. She had never been on a horse before! It was exciting and she would never tell Mark, but she enjoyed how his arms bunched around her to keep the horse under control.

What was he up to anyways? And why did he have his sword on him?

The little wife didn't have to wait long to find out, but as they rode out of their home and city, she learned that there was a hill nearby.

"What are we doing up here?" She asked as they rode up the steep incline. He didn't answer, just kept his eyes on the little trail ahead. "Marc?" Maddy was actually getting a little scared when he didn't answer.

He would kiss her neck though, and tuck her closer to him so he could smell her lovely floral scent.

She would eventually place her hands on his own larger ones. "Why are you taking me here?" But that was a surprise.

They finally reach the top of the hill and she saw the blankets and pillows around, along with more flower petals, the only light was from the full moon that seemed very close right now and glittering off the water of the ocean which they had a good view of.

"Oh, Marc." She breathed before he was dismounting and helping her off the horse, one arm wrapped around her back the other under her knees. He carried her to the blankets and gently set her down on them. "This is wonderful."

"Oh good, I was afraid that you wouldn't like this." He smiled a little and she couldn't help but grin.

"No one has ever done something this romantic for me before." She waved at the pillows and blankets. He sighed sat up and reached over, grabbing a jar of wine that she barely noticed until he held it.

"I know you don't like wine, so I had a juice brought up." He tentatively gave her a goblet before filling it half way, knowing that she wouldn't drink much.

Maddy smiled and took a sip, humming with delight from the taste. She placed the cup down and placed the pillows together, before patting them. "Lay back on these." Marc obeyed his little wife, knees bent and spread a little so she could sit between them and lay back on his chest.

"This is good." He whispered into her ear as she pulled his hands, his arms wrapping around her and his hands resting on her stomach. "One day, my child will grow here." He petted over the area of her womb and she shivered. The thought of something growing inside her both fascinated and disgusted her.

Maddy turned her head and pressed her lips to his, and he was overjoyed by the taste of the juice on her tongue. But they didn't go any further than this. And they talked about things, mostly Mark asking her about her people, their customs, her family she left behind.

"One day, we will go there." He promised, but Maddy felt a sinking feeling. Would she ever return?

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. Didn't really edit this much, its midnight.**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

"Mark, stop!" She was laughing, her husband had found her tickle spots, and was torturing her with them. They were rolling on the pillows under a pagoda. They had been watching the children play, but then Zoe, Lex the dog, and Sam had fallen asleep under a tree several hundred yards away and now Leah was painting another pot.

"Say it." He had demanded she say she loves him, but when she refused, well, that was how they gotten into this position.

"I-I," She could barely breath, tears sliding down her face from the joyful laughter leaving her lips. "Don't know." She gasped, and he stopped….for a moment. Then he was kissing her, hands sliding over her arms and shoulders.

"Say it." The order was softer, but just as firm.

"I can't." She still had a smile on after all that tickling, but Maddy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I think you are a good person, but I don't love you yet."

"What will I have to do to make you love me?"

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth Shannon was currently writing on some of her daughter's precious paper, she remembered giving Maddy this on Christmas, 2147. The girl was overjoyed and eventually wrote to her idol an old school letter…before almost being killed by his look alike when she came to Terra Nova.

But now she was writing to her two baby girls that were in 77 AD, her only way to talk to them.

After she wrote everything she wanted to tell them, she signed the letter, then passed it to her husband and son to sign. Really all she wrote was that they were getting the letters and they were coming for them by making a terminus to get to the girls.

"Liz, how're we gonna get it through to Maddy? How do we know the portal will take the letter to her?" Jim asked, but he was hoping it would work out.

"A little faith Jim, if it took our daughters through, it could surely take this through." She tried to sound confident, but she shared the same fear that her husband has.

"Well, alright," He folded the letter and placed it in the envelope, addressing it to their daughters and departing the house to send the portal through.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was laying back in her bed when Mark walked in with torn paper. "This was sent by the gods, in a flash of blue light like you were." He passed her the papers and watched her study them.

"No, this is from my mother." She read over it, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm going to see them again, I need to tell Zoe!" She jumped up and jogged out of the room, her husband watching her move.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth Shannon had gone over all the historical records for Ancient Rome, shivers running down her back. And she found some information on Maddy's supposed husband. The Lord Marcellus Claudius Magnus.

A ruthless killer when he was in the Roman Military, he was literally a model soldier under the empire. Though it is unknown why he left after a raid into the northern territories.

He was also known to have three concubines he saw weekly. She would have to send a kit to Maddy, something to protect her against STD's.

But Elizabeth's greatest fear was that Maddy would get something as simple as a chest cold, which could kill her in a matter of days.

And Elizabeth could do nothing of it but warn her daughter.

She sighed, what was she going to do?

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy had learned much about gladiators, but she didn't know that Marc hadn't just trained with them, he was also the friend to almost all the men at the house, which she met each with a smile. He kept telling them not look at her, but she was being watched by everybody, even the female slaves that were given to the fighters.

As they walked though the house, there was an area where they kept the animals that would be thrown in the arena to be killed or kill the gladiators.

She walked by many covered cages, until one caught her eye that had a scarlet cloth by it. Of course she pulled that up.

A flash of orange, white, and black stripes left her breathless. A tiger? She only ever read about these.

They went extinct in 2019, after that last one was hunted by poachers. There was a bloody massacre from it. Apparently there was a tribe of peoples that always protected and worshiped the wonderful creatures, when they tried protecting the last one from a gang of poachers they were slaughtered. Then the government sent some team of mercenaries to kill the poachers and retrieved the last known tiger.

Well, you can guess they didn't make it in time, but the poachers where given a public execution. Things sort of went downhill from there.

So Maddy did the stupid thing and stuck her hand through the bars and touched the soft fur.

The animal was currently pacing back and forth in the small cage, not stopping but altering its course to brush against her hand with each pass.

"Maddy!" Marc wrapped his hands around her and pulled back from the animal. "It could have killed you!"

"But it didn't." She smiled and noted how the tiger stopped to look at her, as if asking why she stopped.

"Can we buy him?" She asked, her eyes still on the tiger.

"You're joking…right?" He was seriously not going to by a tiger.

"Ah, sad creature, we are going to sell it to a slaughter house. No use for the animal."

"Why?" Maddy cried out to the black ex gladiator.

"He is too small, and too young. Not worth the food and space."

Maddy stuck her hands in the bars and the tiger began to rub against them again. "Seems happy to me. Let's buy him."

"No." Marc crossed his arms, even if it was adorable how his wife and the tiger interacted.

"Please," She pouted. "I sure I could do something to make it up to you, like….cook, I am an excellent cook." Marddy was Marc think for a moment.

"I will give you the furs from the animal, but I refuse to have a it in my house and a danger to my family." He finally said, but she just started praising and petting the animal instead.

"Please Marc, Please," She begged as the animal began licking her hands. "He's so sweet."

He sighed, "If it will make you happy." She spun around and kissed over as much of his face as she could reach, her feet shaking as she stood on her toes. "But he stays in a cage."

"Alright, yes, away from the children." She smiled wide as he pulled her close.

Theon started laughing. "I never thought Marc would cave into someone other than his children."

As Maddy looked over the animal Marc leaned forward. "What shall you cook me wife?"

"The greatest tasting chicken you have ever had." She whispered and he kissed her neck.

"I love you." He said, hoping she would say it back, but she refused, still unsure about all this.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim stared at a photo of Maddy and Zoe, they were smiling and holding a bunch of apples, he remembered that they picked them for the harvest festival.

They were so happy. But would he get his happy daughters back….or would they be traumatized?

"Officer Shannon!" Jessica stomped into the command center, where Jim had a desk in a tiny room….which he learned a few days ago was previously the broom closet.

Well that's great!

"What is it this time?" She had come to him twice today already.

"That….that portal to hell! Why is it still being made?" She screeched at him, as if he would stop it.

"We aren't connecting to 2149," He groaned as she glared daggers at him. "We are connecting to Ancient Rome to retrieve MY daughters. Why the hell do you think I would stop this?"

"I am trying to talk some sense into you, you stupid man!" She hissed venomously, "You will kill us all." She poked him with her pointed finger before strutting out of his office.

"Jim?" Nathaniel stepped in, no doubt the older man heard everything. "Want me to straighten her out?"

"Nah, Besides, you can't do it as good as Wash can." He was saddened by this thought. Wash, the Lt. and second-in-command. He had no idea how deep her relationship with the Commander was or even what type of relationship outside of a work one. Just knew that it deeply affected the Commander when she was shot.

"Yeah, well, I leave you to it." Taylor nodded and returned to his desk…..five strides away.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc was taking Maddy out, something about a surprise, but none the less, she was now wearing her nicest apparel and on Marc's arm. He didn't bring the kids with them, so she guesses it was another excursion into the market.

Oh how she was wrong.

Instead they went into an even busier place, before he led her into a great building.

"Where are we?" She asked in excitement as people laughed and smiled, talking loudly and with such speed. Something certainly wonderful was going to happen.

"The Arena's of Herculaneum. A big gladiator fight supposed to happen today, I thought we could see." She paled.

Oh No.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

"JOSH!" Malcolm glared at the boy as he roughing moved around one of the already made terminus sides. Though just the shell of it, Malcolm had stayed up all night to finish welding it, and now this…boy was just going to…to dent it!

"S-sorry." Came the mumbled response as he gently this time, placed it in the spot Malcolm wanted it.

"Just…sit over there." He ordered as he returned to the data boards, they were complicated and needed his undivided attention.

Though he was also making a scan of the lady bug and dog fur Maddy brought through. He hoped his formula was correct and then he could start cloning the dog.

But first, the girls. He actually missed having Maddy in the labs….at least she knew both what she was doing and the importance of it, instead of her brother.

However, Malcolm knew Josh was just trying to help bring his sisters home. He was a good boy, but an idiot sometimes.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy felt sick. Blood was everywhere and men were killing each other. She was fighting to hold her bile in, and tears. To hear the crowd around her in the stands cheer with every blood curdling scream of a dying gladiator was beyond sickening…it was….it was cruel, disgusting.

"Marc," She leaned over whispering, "I need to leave."

"The fights just getting good though." He leaned forward, entranced. He was fine with this and she shouldn't be horrified that he liked this, but she was.

"Marc, please, I need to leave now." She begged again, tears dripping down her cheeks as another man cried out, dying.

He finally turned to her and his face went from smiling to worry as her reached out and touched her face. "What's wrong?" Several tears slipped down to her chin, but he wiped them away with the calloused pads of his thumbs.

"I need to leave, I can't watch this." She gasped for breath as he took her hands and quickly led her into the halls of the building. "Marc, this is….my people do not do this, it is wrong."

He nodded and with some hesitation, walked her out of the building and into the almost empty streets. Taking her home became his first priority when she began to look worse. "What else do your people disprove of?"

She actually stopped him and puked in a side streets, pale and sweaty. "Slaves, servants, Gladiator fights, random killing, rape, beating….need I go on?"

"No, in fact, by silent. You are sick and should save you energy, here." He lifted her into his arms. "Let us get home quickly." He was right in this as he took short cuts and long strides all the way to his villa.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was reading more onto the Roman Empire. Apparently, the man Maddy married went down in legend and history as 'Protector'.

His body was found in the villa Maddy had given coordinates too. He was in the cellar, two young children, a boy and girl, curling into him as if he were trying to shield them.

This man that Maddy married was going to die. Of course, they were only going back to collect her daughters as not to change history and leave the others behind. Besides, she would not allow her girl to be kept in a forced marriage that would destroy her.

And Zoe, what of her life? Is she being treated well? Surely she would be if Maddy has complete control, but then again, what rights do women have that far in the past?

Shaking her head she kept reading. Trying to memorize the villa, and the land marks that led to it. Should they end up somewhere else, then she would lead them to her babies.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy had let the tiger out of the cage…literally. The animal wouldn't leave her side though, probably because it was still so young it saw her as the parent figure.

She carried a letter for her mother, telling her of the day she had and that she had received the message from the doctor.

Maddy had written everything she wanted, even adding tufts of dog and tiger hair, she was sure Malcolm wanted this. He was always looking into things he couldn't get a hold of.

"Well, now, what shall I call you?" She asked the orange cat as she lifted Zoe into her arms, the girl staring at the animal.

"Let call him Mars." The little girl was still speaking in Latin, thought it was rough. Then she switched to English. "Leah says that Mars in the god of War, so he can be our god of war." Maddy thought for a moment.

"Alright." She smiled and feed the letter into the portal. "Hungry?" She asked, as they went in for dinner with the family. The little girl nodded but rested her head on Maddy's shoulder.

In a few hours time, Maddy would be snuggled in bed with her husband….before Sam ran inside telling them of a bad dream and climbing in to press into Maddy's side, Lex sleeping on their feet next to Mars.

She sighed, this wasn't bad, she certainly would bring them back to Terra Nova with her.

After all Marc was getting much better at handling her. Not so rough, and always taking deep breathes, trying to understand her.

Then again, it had only been five days. She smiled, and yet she had a family.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim and Elizabeth stood in the room as the doctor read the recent letter from their eldest daughter, Josh sitting on the floor and Nathaniel and Malcolm sitting somewhere in the Commander center.

"Dear Dad, Mom, and Josh,

"I saw my first gladiator match today. It was horrible, so Marc took me home, mostly because I was about to puke which I did eventually.

"But before that, I saw something incredible. A Tiger! Marc bought him for me, on the condition that I keep him in a cage and Zoe named him Mars. But still, he is more beautiful then I imagined. I put a tuft of his fur in here." Elizabeth pulled it out and passed it around.

"I expect you all in five months time, though I warn you the Roman's may believe you are gods. I mis you all so much, but life in Rome is getting easier.

"Marc also said that I am going to meet the Senator that upset him. I think it is because he saw us at the Gladiator Match, or so he says. From what I here he is the worst sort of man, but I know Marc will protect me and Zoe.

"I can't wait to come home, but I would like to request a home for my husband and children. I can't even wait to show them around terra Nova and teach them everything!

Zoe misses you too Dad, I can't sing the spider song the way you do, so she sings it for me. It get on Marc's nerves, I can tell, but he doesn't say anything.

"I suppose this is all I can say. I miss you all, especially Josh, because he can play better than any musician here, believe me."

"With all the love in the world,

"Maddy Magnus and Zoe Shannon."

They all stayed quiet to absorb the information.

"Well, I do look forward to have accounts from actual Romans. I will learn so much from them!" Malcolm was thinking, his chin in hand.

"Yeah, no they aren't coming." Jim stated.

"But, dad, give them a chance I mean mom said they were going to die right?" Josh spoke up, but before Elizabeth could respond, Skye was rushing in.

"Fire!" She gasped and they could hear people yelling outside and in the market. "In Malcolm's labs, it's bad. It's all on fire!" She said as the adults ran out, Malcolm at the head of the pack

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. All mistake are mine, I didn't get to edit the second half much **

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy stared at the bronze residue on her hands, she was making make up. Mostly because she refused to wear the bright but deadly roman make ups, many made from lead. She remembered reading a book of make ups when a boy asked her to a school dance, back in 2149. Well it turned out to be a scam but she learned how organic make up in the 2000's where made.

Thank goodness her mind was like a library, just had to read something before she could store it away until she needed it. Like now.

And what was she going to do with her hair? Yes, this sounded stupid, but in her reading, the style of the roman women's hair was as erotic and significant of status as anything else.

"What are you doing?" Marc asked jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Making something," She scraped the last of the bronze powder into a jar. "How long have you been there?"

It was still morning, a little after their morning meal. "A while."

"How long is a while?" She turned to him. They both wore simple things, meaning to change into something nice for when the senator got here.

"Long enough to know that you are thinking about something bad." He began to approach her, but he didn't need to go far before she closed the gap and snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Kissing his shoulder and bicep, she tasted salty, sweaty skin. "Have you been training outside?" That would explain the yelling and sounds of wood meeting wood.

"Yes, Theon came and we trained a little," Dropping a kiss to her silken hair, he breathed in the scent of roses and lavenders. Of course he had been showering roses and lavenders all over her, their bed, and the floor in their rooms every morning, this one no different. "He says he wanted to be here, in case the man should try to hurt you or the kids."

Nodding she kissed Marc's chin, then lips. Maddy was very nervous about meeting the man so badly talked about. Would he try to force her? No, he wouldn't be able to get near her without Marc going into attack dog mode. And then there was Theon who seemed fiercely loyal to Marc, so she was sure he would help her too if something happened.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Malcolm's lab was declared safe about an hour after the fire was reported. The put it out, finding that the only area damaged beyond repair was the room that the terminus was being kept in, which meant they had to start from scratch.

"I'll need iron, what I used on the ruined terminus was the last of our stuff." Malcolm said as he wrote a list of other things he needed. "This could put us back almost a month." He sighed and Jim rubbed his face.

Jim cursed as Nathaniel ordered for a transport to get ready to go out in the morning. Jim would go to the quarry where iron was and collect it with the help of some soldiers.

This was going to be a long five months.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc hated robes. Always found them restricting and hot. The blue brought out his eyes, or so said his seamstress before she left to dress his wife.

Maddy asked to get ready alone, only the seamstress allowed to see her. Women!

He shook his head and walked down the hall to see the children, also dressed in their best stollas, for the girls, and robes for the Sam.

"Sam don't play with the dog, you'll get dirty." He said with a smile as Sam nodded. He loved his children, they were not only his heir, but they made him smile when he was at his lowest.

Gods sent, just like Maddy and her sister where.

"Marc?" And there was his wife now….oh wow.

She wore a silken gold colored stolla, her hair pulled back in a bun with a net of sparkling stones on each crossing string. And her face. He didn't know what she did, but it was amazing. She was glowing, her eye lids were darker but beautifully so, even her lustrous long eye lashes were darker too.

"Goddess," he bowed and kissed her hand. Looking up to see her blushing wonderfully and her shimmering lips widen into a smile. He stood straight and leaned in to kiss her.

"Marc," She giggled, pulling away. "I took time to look like this, so you will just have to wait till later to mess it up."

"If I can't touch you then I just might die." He whined like a child, making her laugh. Small bodies crowded her, touching her dress.

"It feels so smooth, Mother." Leah said as Sam lifted his arms, signaling his want to be held. As Maddy bent down to grab him Marc saw something that he had feared he would never see before.

Sam and Leah had a mother!

Yes she was his wife and made her their mother, but they were being affectionate, like any child to their mother or favorite family figure. He smiled and took his wife's hand.

"You are perfect." He said, and her eyes widened. "Even when you ramble." He was thinking about last night, just before bed she had told him quite a bit about the moon and tidal cycles. But he loved to hear her voice so he didn't mind much.

"Master, the senator is here." Clavus bowed to them, Marc having a slight panic attack. He had to do everything to protect his family, now more than ever.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth had walked to Jessica's home, knocking on the door roughly. "Ah doctor Shannon-"

"If you pull another stunt that would jeopardize the mission to get my daughters, I will surgically remove your hands." The woman was an artist, her damn hands were all she had.

"You wouldn't get away with that!" At this the olive toned doctor leaned towards her and hissed.

"You have no idea all the things I could get away with. You don't ever try to keep me from my kids, more people have ended up dead that way." With that Elizabeth turned on her heel and left for the infirmary, she had gotten a call just before knocking on Jessica's door.

Yes Elizabeth won't deny it to herself, she had killed someone, but the man threatened Josh's existence. He was just a baby then.

And she was his mother, thousands of years of human nature told her to do anything to ensure her children's survival.

"What is it Anne?" She asked in an exhausted tone, and she was exhausted after a twelve hour shift and then the two hour fire and damage assessment.

"This!" The woman grabbed the doctor and led her to the quarantine room. "This man," She pointed at the poor guy breathing weakly and laying in bed, "has tested positive for the Spanish flu."

"What!" How was that possible? The only people who have access to a secure location in the CDC where the last of the flu was being kept, are all in 2149!

"How?-"

"We don't know, but the thing is, he had contact with hundreds of people, hell the whole colony. If he was at a contagion level…." She didn't need to go on. If anyone else in the colony contracted they would have to put up a martial law and start looking at everyone….this flu could wipe out the entire colony and then some.

"God help us." Elizabeth whispered under her breath.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

"Marcellus, old friend." The man sounded, well not happy, but maybe….more excited to see Maddy's husband.

The woman of the house herself was hiding in the courtyard with the children and their uncle Theon, all by the fountain and waiting to meet this senator.

She looked to the doorway, Theon stiffening next to her. "Is he really bad?" She whispered, afraid of what would happen when he saw her, or the children.

"Worse, I sort of wish you were not beautiful, then he would not look at you more than once." Theon then smiled at her. "But Marcellus won't let him touch you and neither will I." He was so confidant, Maddy wished she could be like that.

"So I said that he shou-" Maddy really wasn't sure what the short balding man was talking about. He was….well he was about as tall as Maddy, and had quite the gut. He hadn't seen her yet, which she was grateful for.

Looking at her hands…oh no-she must have gotten a bit of make up on the back of her hand while applying it. Looking around, the olive toned girl saw a small bowl which she dipped in the fountain and filled to wash her hands.

Theon noted what she was doing and held the bowl as she scrubbed at the black marks, her back to the entrance and her husband and Senator.

As she scrubbed, the sound of footsteps became louder, until her husband said her name. She turned around, drying her hands on a little rag that was beside the bowl.

"My, my Marc, who is this lovely?" He smiled a yellowed grin holding out his hands to take hers. But she didn't give them.

"My wife, sent to me by the gods." He was tense and scowling at the man that was ogling his wife.

"I'm sure she was." He purred and Maddy took a step back out of instinct. She felt threatened, and the last time she felt this was when she was in school and being bullied.

Marc cleared his throat and waved to the woman and child that followed them, Maddy hadn't noticed them at all.

"This is the senator's wife and son, Atriva and Cato." The woman looked to be in her twenties, and the boy couldn't be more than eight. "As you know, my wife, Maddy. My children, Leah and Sam….and Zoe, though she is Maddy's younger sister."

Maddy smiled, though uncomfortable with the senator, his son walked to the other kids and started talking with them.

Marc diverted the older man's attention somewhat, as Atriva approached her. "Your husband is very good." She whispers, hooking her arm into Maddy's. "I have seen him around Herculaneum, he helps when he can."

Maddy had never really seen him outside of the villa and just twice outside. "You live close?"

"My son and I stay here in Herculaneum year round, my husband goes off to the capitol where he chases his whores and indulges." She sighed, her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun, but some wisps came out. "But what can I do?" green eyes found her dark brown ones…they seemed so old.

Maddy patted her hand and said. "You and you son are welcome to visit this family at any time…it's your husband I do not like so much." Atriva laughed.

"So you know how I feel, it is good to have a friend, he usually doesn't want me socializing without him around. Always using me to chase some aristocrat or lady or something or other." She smiled. "Thank you, and I think Cato gets along well with the kids."

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim was sitting with Malcolm, both of them just….talking. yes, sounds crazy, but the two men had gotten past their differences to focus on saving the Shannon girls.

"Seriously, what was this 'minor' reason that he had Elizabeth and my family brought here." He asked.

"I knew Elizabeth would bring all three of her kids, just never expected you." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I saw her a lot, when you were gone on that long case. Elisabeth was lonely and….and I just wanted t be there for her, as friend and I wished more. But then you came back and she got pregnant."

Jim laughed yes he remembered how shocked he was when she said she was carrying his third child. "But," Malcolm continued. "She told me first, she was terrified of what you would do since you're the badge. I remember holding her and wanting so badly for the baby to be mine….but, how could that be." He looked to Jim. "Almost eight months gone and she still loved you with all her heart, even after two years in prison she still does."

"Yeah, Elizabeth is something else, I would die without her." Jim said. They were both tired so really it was like a daze to talk about this.

"I even offered to wait several months so that when Zoe was born I could bring her through as my own." He grinned. "But Elizabeth was so stubborn, and never wanted to be a burden."

"I don't think she could bare to be parted with any of her children….I can barely do this. I have finally been reunited with my family after two years and six months later….my girls are taken from me." Jim buried his face in her hands.

"Jim," Malcolm leaned forward. "I really need my lab assistant back, and even though I am not Elizabeth's guy anymore….that doesn't mean I won't try as hard as I can to make her happy by getting her kids back for her….and I guess you." Jim smiled and reached out to pat the man's shoulder.

"Sorry for punching you when you were amnesiac." Jim murmured, before Malcolm glared.

"THAT was how I got the black eye!" Jim just laughed awkwardly and stood.

"See you later."

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was talking animatedly with Atriva. Apparently the woman had an interest in the temple arts, stating that she was going to go into the temple of the Diana before she was married to Nero.

They talked about a number of things that would go on in the temple, and Maddy learned a few stories about Diana that she had never heard before…things lost through the ages.

As they spoke, the children were playing some make believe game where Sam was the good wizard, and he appointed Zoe as his seer/virgin oracle, she just smiled and sat next to him while he told her all about the island they apparently lived on….or as the adults saw it, a heap of oat bags stack up (Their island)

Cato was the hero who was supposed to save the oracle and bring her to the city to save it…from the evil she demon, Leah. It became somewhat of a play that Maddy and Atriva watched, sitting on a couch and laughing at their antics.

However, when it came down to winning Zoe over, well the boys fought about who got to keep Zoe as their 'oracle'. In the end Leah took a very bored looking Zoe by the hand and walked towards the fountain, saying something about the new pots she painted.

"I think your little Zoe has quite the gathering of suitors." Atriva laughed, the boys not noticing that the girls had left.

Maddy smiled, "If my father was here he would chase away any boy near her."

They had no idea that Nero was watching the women and the children carefully, ignoring everything Marc said.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was looking over the reports, trying to figure out how the Spanish influenza was brought to Terra Nova. She had already informed the Commander Jim, and Malcolm. All of whom expressed extreme concern.

"Elizabeth, should anymore cases come in, I am stopping the mission to save your daughter in favor of fixing this." Taylor waved at the sick man beyond the glass.

"I understand, I would never want to endanger any of my children." Elizabeth conceded and sighed. "Jim could you call Josh here?" She asked and her husband obeyed, using his .

She had lost her daughters for nearly a week and now the entire colony may also be at risk for death. What was she going to do?

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Nero was watching Maddy, and she shifted several times, "Would you like more wine?" he would ask her and request for her glass to be filled before she could answer or even if she had only taken a single sip.

However Clavus seemed well aware of what was going on, Nero was trying to get Maddy drunk, if only he knew that Clavus only served Maddy juice the color of wine.

As talk still over took the table, Mostly Marc and Theon trying to distract the Senator, until he cut through the noise with, "I think we should arrange a marriage between Zoe and Cato." He said as if it were the most natural thing to say in the world.

Both Maddy's and Atriva's eyes widened. "No." The woman of Magnus stated quickly.

"What?" Nero narrowed his eyes.

"What she means," Marc quickly said, "Is that we will think about it, I mean it's our little Zoe here-"

"I said no, I intend for Zoe to fall in love and marry who she wishes."Maddy placed her silver wear on the table. "If she loves Cato when they are older, then by all means…they should marry. But I will not marry my sister off against her will."

"Maddy." Marc growled, obviously displeased that she had disagreed with him in public instead of acting like a good Roman wife.

"Well, Cato is starting to fall asleep." Atriva was telling the truth as the boy fought to keep his eyes open. "Perhaps we shall meet again soon? This was very enjoyable." The woman rose and collected her son, her husband following reluctantly.

"Theon, will you put the kids in bed?" Marc asked and the big gladiator nodded, ushering the children out.

"Marc, you promised me-"

"Do you think I was going to actually let him join his family to ours!?" He barked, silencing her.

"Marc-" But he raised a hand.

"A woman should now her place, I am taking a bath, and when I am done, you will be in bed, waiting for you husband just the way a wife should be." Rising he left her and Clavus alone.

"Clavus, is there a spare bedroom in the house?" She asked, purposefully twisting her husband's words.

"Yes my lady on the other side of the house from yours and the Master's room. Shall I prepare it?" He seemed to catch on to what her plan was. "this is dangerous my lady."

"I understand and yes, I should like to sleep there tonight, with Mars in the room." She thought to the tiger she had been letting sleep at her and Marc's feet. She certainly felt safer with him around.

"And flowers, for when my husband finds me…and body oil." He bowed and ran to get her her requested items. Maddy knew Marc just needed to relax….hopefully, and she would have control over Zoe again.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth had called martial law.

Three more Spanish flu cases came in, which meant that she had to lay off finding her daughters for whatever amount of time it took to fix this…or protect them from the same fate as the colony should it fall.

She was terrified, for her son, never seeing her daughters, and her husband…she couldn't lose him! He was her rock. Hers!

"Another one, Doctor Shannon." A nurse called out, muffled from all the sterile gear the medical staff had to wear to prevent contraction of the flu. This time a child was being brought in, coughing and bloodshot eyes…all symptoms of the Spanish Flu

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was humming as she threw the petals around on the bed and floor, she had body ols, intent of massaging her husband's back when he found her.

And Mars was in his cage on the small balcony, safely sleeping. She looked around and declared everything done.

"Wife?" Marc's voice was soft, but it sent a spike thtough Maddy because she had been waiting so long she felt worked up.

Twirling around she smiled at him. "Come to bed, it's been a long da-Marc….is that blood?" She just noticed now that there were drops on his tunic and he was holding something that looked like a… "Why do you have a whip?"

**0o0 Marc has a whip! Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. All mistake are mine, I didn't get to edit the second half much **

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was staring at her husband, torn between holding him to her small body, and running to get Mars from his cage.

"Marc?" Taking a breath and stepping forward, she cupped his face. "What's wrong, please tell me."

He turned his head and kissed her palm, "I shall tell you in the morning." He whispered, his voice low, "Now, tell me, what have you been doing in here?"

"Come to bed," She took a step back and Marc refused to lose contact with her, so he followed, step for step. She told him to lay down on his stomach after she removed most of his clothes, trailing lips over his strong body as the fabric was lifted off. She touched his back, the sinewy muscles contracting deliciously at her gentle whispering taps.

"Relax." She kissed his ear, a jar of oil in hand. As she poured some into her hand, he breathed in deeply, the woman of Magnus sitting on the backs of his thighs.

"How can I when my wife keeps me up these nights." He sighed dramatically, and grunted when Maddy placed her hands on his shoulders. She began there, kneading and slowly rubbing the tension away. Groaning as she lowered her hands to his center back, she heard a pop, then another and another.

"My, aren't you tense." She whispered, then blushed. When had Maddy been able to say something like that without her voice shaking? This was a first.

"Today hasn't been my best day, little wife." He mumbled, "But I think soon it shall be better." Rolling over, Maddy had to balance herself, coming to rest on his lap as his hands found a home on her hips.

"I shall make it better….My giant of a husband." She smiled as he laughed and soon they were silenced, sealed by their lips as Maddy worked whatever feminine magic she had.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

"Malcolm, be quiet, Gosh!" Josh hissed, his father was behind him and the scientist in front trying to open the door with shaking hands.

"Well, I'm not exactly a rule breaker." The scientist countered as he finally got the door open.

"Didn't have a problem with it when it came to the phoenix group." Jim grumbled.

"That was entirely different." Malcolm scowled as they entered and he shut the door. "Now put the rocks there." Yes, Jim and Josh went out in the middle of the night and retrieved rocks from the quarry….damnit they are going to make the terminus!

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy trembled against her husband, her arms barely supported her and they gave way, dropping her to his defined chest. She kissed at the sweat slickened skin, strong arms embracing her and pulling her tightly against him.

"And to think, just days ago, you felt too innocent to do this." He chuckled into her ear and rolled so they laid side by side. He kissed her several times before she turned over and snuggled back into his arms and chest.

So this was Spooning? She had read about people doing this with the ones they loved, but never thought it would be intimate…course then again, when wasn't Marc intimate with her?

"I love you." Marc whispered into her ear. "Tell me you love me too." He begged, and she bit her lip.

"I-I," She was shaking and her heart was beating faster than it already was. This terrified her beyond belief. "I-Marc promise me that you shall behave better."

"Maddy," he rolled his eyes, "I'm an adult, I can act ho-"

"Marc." She warned and he closed his mouth and nodded. "Starting now, because soon, you and the children, even Mars and Lex will come back to my home with me. And you will have so much to learn then. So yes, act better." She kissed him and yawned.

"Sleep well my little wife, soon we will all be waking in your home." He kissed her ear and relaxed against her.

Maddy slept with almost no dreams, but one. A child running to her, in a toga and flowers in hand. He would call her mother, and they would walk back home to the villa…but if this was her child, why was she still in the past? Or should she say future?

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was swamped with Spanish flu cases. How could this happen? Thirty two adults and forty seven children…all of whom will die. At this point they are just going to try to contain this and hope now one else will come down with the deadly bug.

She was actually walking out of the building, aching after the chemical bath to keep from coming down with the flu.

"Jim?" She called as she entered the house, actually bracing herself for when her youngest would run into her legs…but her littlest Shannon was thousands of years away from her. She felt like crying and very much wanted her husband and on in her sight. The woman at least needed to know they are safe.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Zoe panted, she was hiding from Mark, and the pillar seemed like a good idea. A growl reached her ears and she froze, hand clapped over her mouth, trying to quiet herself.

"Where's the baby girl?" he asked out loud, before popping around the pillar, making her scream. "There she is!" He chased her as she ran to Maddy.

"Maddy save me!" She grabbed her sisters peach colored skirts. The girl grabbed Zoe and turned only to be wrapped up by Marc himself.

Marc kissed at his wife's cheek before his hand danced across Zoe's ribs making the girl squirm and scream in laughter. Leah made the mistake of poking her head out to see the two…and her father saw her.

He roared like a monster and took off after her and her brother. Maddy watched with warm amber eyes as he threw Leah over his shoulder and Sam in the crook of his arm.

"He seems so happy now." The seamstress stopped beside her

"What do you mean?"

"He nearly beat a slave to death when he found out he was a spy for Nero." She said in a haunted whispered. "Used a whip to give him a hundred lashes."

Maddy hugged her sister to her and turned on her heal, running to the room Mark and her spent the night in, mostly because Mars was there.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth looked over the paper work…after she had gone to the labs and found her husband and son passed out on the floor.

She had nudged her husband's side with her foot to wake him. "What are you doing out here? You could get ill and-"

"We're gonna get Mads and Zo back…Malcolm. " Josh pointed tiredly at the man hard at work as he welded some things in place.

"Malcolm." She spoke like she had caught Zoe in the cookie jar. "You need to stop, we need to focus on this, because I will gladly leave my daughters in Ancient Rome than have them here with the Spanish flu…and you, you must be exhausted, if you catch it you'll be done for." She sighed and rubbed her face.

They all mumbled a good night and Malcolm left as soon as Josh and Jim were taken off his hands.

And now, Elizabeth had just closed her file reports and looked up more on the villa that her daughter was at.

She needed to know more. but a knocking at her door pulled her away.

Looking through the front window she saw a woman and a young child. "You should be in your home." She said so that whoever was outside could hear her.

"Please," the woman coughed. "My daughter is sick."

"Go to the infirmary, I have nothing here to help you." She ordered and watched them leave, her heart breaking that she couldn't help…but the reality was, she had to wait until someone got the flu and survived, then she could take blood transfusions and replicate the blood synthetically and eventually make a vaccine. But that was so far away.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was pacing the room, Zoe clutched in her arms as she tried to keep from hyperventilating.

Someone stepped into the room and she paled. "Marc, is it true?"

"Yes, but Maddy, he told Nero you were a goddess, I thought I would lose you. I was just angry." He walked to her but his wife skittered back.

"You nearly killed him."

"He was just a slave." He shrugged, "Maddy, Nero could take you from me if he chooses to act on that info-"

"He was just a slave? Marc, you cannot talk like that at my home. Sometimes I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of crying. "I like you better when you are Marc, married to me, not Marc merchant trader, and ex soldier."

"Do you love me?" he asked, taking Zoe and telling her to go to the other children. When he asked again Maddy didn't answer. "Do you love me?" He rested his palm on the small of her back and pulled her close.

"I don't know." Marc nodded, it wasn't a no.

"You know, I went to a whore house yesterday morning, while you were making that face paint. I bought the woman I usually do…but when I entered her room I couldn't lay with her." Maddy was horrified that he was telling her about his experience with a prostitute.

Yes she knew that marriages didn't refrain men from having any woman where as the women could be killed for unfaithfulness, but she didn't want to hear about it.

"So I left her with coin, I didn't touch her. Because she wasn't you, and it felt, beyond wrong to have any woman other than you." Cupping her face, he bent his neck and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, more than any woman I have ever loved."

Maddy's heart was going to beat out of her chest and her insides squirmed all over the place… "Marc, I-"

"Master?" Clavus was in the door way. "Nero is here."

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was tired as hell, she stayed up late the night before researching Ancient Rome and decided she needed her daughters out now. Maddy being more at risk then everyone else. STD's, pregnancy (if they didn't get the girls back in time) or worse permanent illness of death if her lungs are compromised again.

"Doctor Shannon, we may have a survivor!" Maybe the universe was finally answering her prayers.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was tense, she heard everything. Nero was going to take her away and make her his second wife…how could he do that? And then put Mark on the battle field once more. What about the children, what about Zoe, or returning to Terra Nova? What about herself? She as not going to lay down for some good for nothing drunk to rape her when he wishes or to kill her husband. Marc has flaws but Maddy could live with that and she was happy.

She sat outside the room and called to Clavus, "Get me the sharpest knife from the butcher."

"What are you going to do, My lady?" Clavus asked, eyeing her.

"What I must to survive." She grabbed paper and some charcoal from a box Zoe had left out after drawing and started writing a message.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts, the supposed survivor had died, but luckily no new cases have come in.

"Liz!" Malcolm, Jim and Josh ran in carrying a note. "From Maddy."

"Dear Mom, Dad, and Josh,

"Things are bad, Marc nearly killed a man who told that vile senator that Zoe and I are goddesses, even told him about 'the blue light' which is the portal. I don't know what Nero is thinking, but he is trying to take me from Marc to be another wife, and send Marc back to battle. He will surely die! I don't know what Nero plans to do with the children, but it can't be good.

"I never thought I would say or do this…but I am going to kill Nero, it has to stop here and there will be no help for us. I know I will be banished from Terra Nova but I will not allow for Nero to rule mine or Zoe's life.

"Maddy Magnus."

Elizabeth's eyes rose to Jim's, and the cop pulled her into his arms where she cried, she had no intention of her daughter becoming like her.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy smiled at the Senator as he grinned lecherously back. "More wine?" She asked, standing beside him. When he slurred out a yes, the woman pulled out a knife but the guard, his guard charged at her, Mark catching him and breaking his neck in five seconds flat.

Before Nero could yell, Maddy stuffed his toga in his mouth, waiting for Mark to break his neck as well. Breathing slightly heavier, Marc looked at his innocent little wife-er- not so innocent little wife. "Maddy, you can stop, he is dead." He rasped and she let go of the senator, stopping her hands from mashing the fabric down him.

"Go to bed, I will clean up here." He ordered, and she just nodded, shaking. She just helped someone, no her husband, kill someone…and Maddy felt relieved and horrified. They were safe, but could she live with herself after this?

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. All mistakes are mine. I did not edit this at all because I didn't have time so forgive me please.**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Zoe was watching Marc as he fought with Uncle Theon…well he wasn't her uncle but he let her call him uncle. They had wooden swords and were swinging at each other…she wished her dad was here to stop them before their hurt each other.

"Sam, are they mad at each other?" She whispered over the wolf that sat between them.

"No, they do this a lot, Dad says he will train me like this when I am older so I will be strong too." He's eyes never strayed from the fight.

"Promise you won't get hurt?" She asked as Leah plopped down beside her.

"He needs a good hit to the head, might make him smarter." Leah laughed as her brother scowled and huffed, becoming silent.

"I don't think you need a hit to the head." Zoe assured and he smiled…but just a little, or so he says.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

The Spanish flu cases reached one hundred eleven. Martial law was declared two days prior and Malcolm was still working on the terminus in secret. Apparently since he had blue prints of the last one he didn't have to play with the data board.

Doctor Shannon was sitting at her desk when she couched and cleared her throat, she needs to go home and relax, when Malcolm comes in. "Elizabeth…I know I said we would have something like four or five months before I could finish the terminus, well guess what." He sat on the corner of the desk she sat at.

"What?"

"Try two or three months, I bypassed a system entirely," He smiled and she jumped up to hug him.

"That's-" His lips immediately found hers, and she pulled back her hands on his chest and his cupping her elbows. "Malcolm!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He repeated the words several more times. "I just….am really happy to be getting Maddy and Zoe back."

"Just don't do it again." She sighed, "I'm going to head home, you should too." She let out another soft cough and grabbed her things as he left, say he was sorry again and telling her goodnight.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc stared at his bed, his wife's clothed shoulder. She had a terrible night, and he tried to comfort her. Maybe it was because he was a soldier, maybe it was because years of training and abuse has hardened him to feel nothing when he kills someone. He didn't know, but he knew that what he did with the aid of his wife had deeply unseated her.

She cried silently much of the night, before clutching him tightly, he finally got her to sleep when he sang an old soldier song to her, his lips pressed into her soft hair.

But he watched her now, it was the late in the morning, but he wanted her to regain her strength after a late night.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, before kissing her lips gently. As soon as he left the room her eyes opened.

What was she to think? He constantly told her, even showed her how he loved her, kissing her, bringing her flowers, throwing petals of roses and lavenders around their room and on their bed. Even some of the petals were in her hair.

And every night he made love to her, always gentle, never doing something she didn't want. He even turned down prostitutes he saw often because, as he put it, they weren't her.

He did all these things for her, made her understand that she was his only…goddess. And yet, she didn't know if she loved him or if she was infatuated. But she was certainly afraid of loving someone, she never loved someone outside her family before.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night, she covered her mouth as she coughed harder. "Liz, you good?" Jim asked tiredly, sitting up and rubbing her back.

"I-I don't think so." She jumped up and pulled out their med kit, she grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in her mouth as she got some pills and a glass of water.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

"Maddy?" Zoe lifted her arms, demanding to be held by her sister. "Where's Mars?" Come to think of it…where was that tiger?

"Let's go find him." She walked through the house with the girl in hand. They rounded many corners, getting to areas that Maddy has never been before. She saw a shadow in the corner. "What are you doing over here Mars?" She asked, placing Zoe down. He let out a gruff noise and turned to the door.

"Marc?" He had his back to the doorway, but turned quickly.

"Wife?" He smiled, a blade in hand. "Come here." Waving her over, she took slow steps forward. As soon as she was close, he pressed the handle into her palm and watched her stare at it. "It's for you, I had kept Alexandria's knife." He dropped his smile, "She didn't have it with her when-" Maddy just nodded and hugged him.

"Teach me how to use it, I need to be able to fight off many, should they threaten me or our family." Maddy was very serious, as guilty as she felt over aiding in Nero's death, she also knew that it had to be done.

"Tonight, before bed." He kissed her and took Zoe's hand. "I have a surprise for you two." He called for the tiger to follow, which happily followed Maddy.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Elizabeth was sitting in the quarantine room, terrified and staring at Jim through the glass. She grabbed the phone and talked to him. "Jim, I know you won't want to here this, but you need to get Malcolm into quarantine too." She already knew she was sick, just hoping she didn't give it to Malcolm when he kissed her.

"Why, I mean I'm not sick-"

"He kissed me, when we were talking about the terminus. And go to Taylor-"

"I'll kill him." Jim hissed, scowling at her. "I'll-"

"JIM!" She fell into a coughing fit, "Tell Taylor that if this flu get worse, and if the Terminus is fixed, we may very well send all the healthy people to Maddy, in Ancient Rome." She huffed, holding her dizzy head.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was going through the motions, blade in hand as Marc behind her and guiding her body with his large hands whispering over her skin. She had been performing dancer like movements, the knife cutting the air with an almost silent hiss.

"So graceful," He kissed the back of her neck but she shook her head. "Stop, I need to speak with you." He sat down and took the knife to place on the table.

"Are you tired Marc?" She set herself in his lap as his arms secured her to him.

"No, but in three days, we are going to the city of Rome." He kissed her shoulder as she pulled away.

"What, no Marc, We can't leave."

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

Malcolm was staring at Elizabeth, he was checked out and cleared, but Elizabeth was not. In fact when he came to see her the next morning after Jim came to him, she was barely conscious and battling a high fever.

Hang on Liz, just hand on. He prayed and grabbed some paper, he needed to write a note to Maddy.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was smoothing her hands over the sharp blade Marc had given her. Laying back into her husband's strong chest, she already knew his blue eyes were on her olive skin or he would smell her silken hair.

She had tried to convince him to stay in Herculaneum, but he said they had to go because that is where he does most of his business every few years. She had argued with him, tried to seduce him into staying, she even told him the gods would get angry if he left. But he was set on going to Rome with his family.

"Maddy." She twisted a little to look at him. "You and the children will stay here if you wish. But I must leave."

"No!" She lay on her stomach now, pulling herself close to her husband. "No, please don't leave."

"Maddy, I must-"

"No, you said yourself it would take a little over a year to get there and back, I can't have you gone for that long, please." She ran her fingers through his short hair. "Please."

"Maddy-"

"You need to stay, in a few months time I will be able to bare your children, and we will be in my home…please." Her throat was closing up as she tried to tell him how important it was to stay without outright telling him things he wouldn't understand.

"I will be back sooner than you think." He kissed her. "I have until tomorrow night before I must leave you and the children. Please make this easy for me." He kissed her, and she just buried her face in his shoulder and started crying, she honestly didn't want Marc to leave her.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Malcolm had Elizabeth put in a coma, to slow the infection and give her more time, that was what they needed. Time.

"Macolm, hurry and finish that Terminus." Jim said quietly as he held his wife's hand. "Maddy can help you make something…a vaccine, she's smart like that, but she can help. We need her." Doctor Wallace nodded and went to the labs after kissing Liz's temple.

"Get better, I need someone to tempt me and fight Jim over." He whispered to her and left.

Jim was right, they needed Maddy.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Marc was looking at his daughter's freshly painted pots when a flash blinded him and a paper fell into his hands.

"Maddy?" He called her over and gave it to her, watching her face go into a frown, pale, then her cover her mouth.

"My mother is sick, there is a sickness going around, they said they would bring us through when it is safe." She wiped tears away.

"Are you going to be okay?" He kissed her cheek and wiped away more tears.

"I don't know, but if my mother dies, I don't know what to do." She looked to her husband. "Hold me?" She asked and he quickly did as she said, pulling her close.

This was alost to much for his little wife, killing a man who threatened her and her family, now about to lose he mother.

What was Maddy supposed to do? What if her mother died? How would she tell Zoe?

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. **** All mistakes are mine. I did not edit this at all because I didn't have time so forgive me please it's like midnight!**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy watched as her husband left her and the children, he was riding away with a merchants caravan. Marc had assured her he would be home soon and even left Theon with them. To protect them.

But she didn't want the large, ex soldier, she wanted her husband, someone she knew better, around.

"Be safe." She called and waved one last time as he disappeared around the corner.

"Now what?" Zoe asked, her head under Maddy's chin.

"We…uh, go play a game." She sighed and walked into the house with Sam and Leah on either side of her.

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Josh was angry and scared. This wasn't fair! He lost his sisters and his mother is deathly ill. Everything was crumbling. He already lost Kara, he can't go through the death of a loved one again, not so soon.

He had thought the Phoenix Group invasion was the worst thing that could happen, but this was worse. And his dad was staying the nights at the hospital with his mom, leaving him alone in the house until Skye came to leep over everynight.

It had been a week since she started this the moment she found out about the Doctor, and she was there to hold his hand, or snuggle with him at night when he would tremble and cry. He hated to say this, but he needed Skye.

"Josh?" A small but very warm hand embraced his own.

"You're so warm." He smiled then frowned, "Too warm." He looked at her, eyes searching. Her face was flushed, voice hoarse, lips pale and cracked. He grabbed a large flash light and shined it in her eyes. "Skye, you're sick." He started to take her to the front door, but she collapsed to her knees.

"I can't." She was trembling and sweating. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs, scooping her up and out the door.

"Please, Please Skye, I need you." He whimpered into her silken hair.

"Josh, unless we find a survivor, I'm going to die." She let out a weak sob.

"I'll marry you, when you get better and as soon as you turn eighteen, I'm going to marry you and we will have little Skyes and Joshs." He felt tears prick his eyes, he couldn't lose her without her knowing, "Skye, I think I love you, and I want to try us, but you can't die."

She was silent for a moment before whispering. "Screw this, I'm going to live!"

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy held Mars close to her, petting him and listening to him purr. "Mother?" Leah poked her head in and stared at her mother with sad blue eyes. "I miss Father." Maddy smiled and held out her arms, gathering the girl into her arms.

"I miss him too." She was both bored without him and cold at night(Unless Mars and Lex snuggled in with her) But worst was this horrible tugging in her chest when she thought of him and how long he would be away from her.

"Do you love Father?" What? Maddy pulled back to look at Sam in the doorway. She silently beckoned him to her with an open arm. He walked to her and climbefd up on the bed too, skirting around Mars.

"Sam," She sighed, "Where did you get that idea?" She pulled back the cover and placed both her children in her bed.

"Because you didn't say you loved Father when he said he loves you." He stared at he as she bit her lip.

"I do love your father, with all my heart, but I am very afraid of it." She felt a little hand in hers and looked down at Zoe.

"Can I sleep with you too?" Zoe whispered and Maddy tucked her in next to Sam.

"Always." She smiled and blew the candles out after Lex laid out on their feet and Mars snuggled into her side. "Where is Theon?" She asked the tired children.

"In his bed," Sam yawned, followed by Lex, "Mother, you shouldn't be afraid to tell Father you love him." With that he went to sleep.

But it wasn't him she was afraid of, it was herself.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Josh kissed at Skye's knuckles through his thin paper mask. "Josh, go home, get some sleep." Her voice cracked, hair matted to her head by sweat and coughs tearing through her.

"No, there is nothing there for me." He petted her hand and looked at the bed just passed hers where his mother was in a coma, His father next to her.

"Are they going to put me in a coma too?" She asked squeezing his hand with all the energy she had left.

"Yes, so you can live a little longer, just until we get Maddy back." He petted her hand one last time before a nurse took him away.

"I;m going to save you Skye, I'm going to save all of you." He made a bee line for Malcolm's lab.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was sitting with Zoe, teaching her more Latin and trying to explain to her that their mother was very ill.

"Will mommy survive?" Zoe looked worried, and Maddy regretted telling her.

"I hope so," She pulled her sister close and blinked back tears. What was Maddy going to do if her mother died?

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim was having a fitful rest, his wife had gotten worse, even in the coma. Elizabeth was dying, there was no way she was going to survive.

He had to say good bye all too soon to the love of his life.

Jim sat up and knelt at his window. Jim is not a religious man, but he would pray to any all just to have his family back.

He came here for a second chance not to lose everything.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Zoe walked around, grabbing flowers for her sister. Maddy was crying a lot after a letter from Maclom, and she wanted her to be happy again.

She had a hand full of white flowers by the time she rturned inside, looking for her sister who was with Mars, Theon and Clavus.

"Maddy, I got you flowers." The girl offered them to her and she saw a whisper of a smile from her sister.

"These are beautiful." She kissed Zoe's forehead before the girl ran out to play with Leah and Sam.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy was laying out on a sofa as the children played in the courtyard, their Uncle moaning and stomping saying he was a Cyclops.

She smiled and looked at the note she was writing again. She hadn't had a letter in a few days, she only realized after she looked at the wilted flowers Zoe gave her days before.

She had just signed the letter when something fell on her paper.

Is that a petal? Maddy twisted around in time for Marc to kiss her.

"Why are you here?" She asked as he traveled over her skin with his tongue and lips.

"Later, but right now-" He didn't finish, just grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

"No, Marc." She wasn't really trying to fight him, because she did miss him, but she wanted to feed the letter through the portal too. She yelped when he palmed her backside and in return smacked his shoulder.

"My bed, now woman." He growled and looked at her with hungry eyes that made her mouth dry up and nod.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

"Josh, you understand that this could go wrong in every way?" Malcolm had made the mistake of telling him that the portal was usable, but unstable and in the most basic function.

"Yeah, Look Malcolm you can't stop me from doing this. We need Maddy." He took a deep breath. "Lets do this." He said and Malcolm powered on the portal in the dead of night.

Josh took a deep breath and stepped through.

**(Herculaneum, Year 77 AD)**

Marc had his head buried in his wife's throat, a big smile on his lips. "You said it." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hm?" Panting, she grabbed the edge of the bed's canopy curtains, drawing them almost closed before turning back to her husband.

"You said you love me." He was grinning in the darkness.

"I-I did?" She asked as his lips descended upon her again. "Marc!" He simply laughed and whispered his love for her against her silky skin.

"Yes," he rumbled, "Say it again." He kissed her and she groaned.

"No." But he traveled lower. "Tell me why you are here? You said you would be gone for year, not a month and a half."

"Not now. Tell me you love me again," his lips started at one of the swells of her breasts. "Say it," the feel of his lips against the delicate skin had her moaning. "Say it!"

Coming out in quick whispers, 'I love you' became a chant from her lips as he continued to make up for lost time.

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really does motivate me to write more. **** All mistakes are mine.**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy woke up to an empty bed, where has he gone? She got up and dressed, looking around for signs of her husband. No petals, and the smell of him wasn't on her or the bed.

"Marc?" She called as she walked to the courtyard where Theon was practicing with his sword.

"Maddy?" The black ex soldier stilled and looked her over, "Who are you looking for?"

"My husband." She walked around a little more before she felt the warm, rough hand of Theon on her arm.

"Maddy, he is still on the way to Rome." He looked at her.

"No he was here last night, he took me from the sofa and up to be-"

"You fell asleep on the sofa, and I tucked you into bed like I would one of the children, then put the kids to bed and slept in the room across from yours." He pulled her around so she looked at him. "You were moaning and I thought you were sick, but Marc hasn't been here since he left."

"Oh." Was all of that last night a dream, It couldn't be, it was so vivid.

"Let's get something to eat, maybe you are still ill." The large man led her away as she looked around or evidence of her husband.

She found none. Gods she missed him.

But she did hear a noise, and turned. "Who's calling my name?"

"Some thief tried to break in." Theon shook his head and pulled at Maddy's arm gently. "Come."

"Let me see the intruder." She ordered and Theon sighed and lead her to a door where a man was tied up. "Josh?" She started pulling at the ropes as Theon watched from the door.

** (Herculaneum, Year 77 A.D.)**

Josh was angry and scared as his sister freed him from the ropes. The moment he was free, he hugged her. "I found you." He breathed as she tightened her arms around him,

"I missed you so much." She mumbled as tears swelled and slid down her face. She held him, her brother, close to her before finally pulling back and cupping his face. "I was so afraid," swallowing hard, Maddy sucked in a breath, "That I would never see you again."

"I would never leave you are Zoe." Josh promised, sliding his hand up and down her arm as she pulled him to his feet.

"Zoe," Maddy started leading him inside, "she'll want to see you." Theon scowled at Josh, but let Maddy walk by him with the boy.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Jim was freaking out. That was the simplest way to put it.

ALL of his and Elizabeth's children were in the past, er…future. He punched Malcolm for sending his son through, and was currently sitting by his dying wife bed.

"Liz, please, please don't leave, I need you." He whispered against the cool skin of her knuckles. He merely had to lift his eyes to see the Commander with Skye, the girl faring better then the doctor.

"Mr. Shannon?" A soft voice said as the Commander let out a sigh of relief. They had woken Skye up, they had a hunch that she had become immune due to her reviving vitals.

"How are you feeling?" Nathaniel asked as he kissed at his adopted daughter's forehead.

"Better, much better, how is she?" Skye looked at Elizabeth before nurses came in.

"Get her to the labs we need to synthesis a lot of her blood." Ogawa yelled as they wheeled Skye out.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Josh was sitting with Zoe and the kids, the little girl telling her brother how much she missed him. He listened intently as she described Marc and all the fun she has had with Sam and Leah.

"I do not like him." Theon whispered to Maddy as she watched from the doorway of the dining room.

"He is my brother, he wanted to bring my sister and I home. But I will bring the whole family." She smiled then frowned. "How do I get Marc back?"

Theon smiled. "Let me take care of that, but it may take him another month to get back." Maddy just nodded, she couldn't wait to be home with her family.

"Theon?" She asked as he was about to leave. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

"Pay me back my taking me with you to your home." He grinned as she gasped.

"Really? I mean you are successful here and-"

"Marc is my brother, I moved here to be close to him and Alexandria. Sure I may not have my love anymore, but I will never leave my brother."

"You will come with us." She agreed and the man left.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

"Jim!" Elizabeth hugged her husband to her as soon as she left the quarantine room. "Oh Jim." She pulled back and started kissing him, he letting the tears run down his face shamelessly as he rejoiced that his wife was alive.

"I was so afraid Lizzy." He whispered against her lips as she cupped his face.

"I would never leave you Jim." She hugged him tightly, "where's Josh?"

"About that-"

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

"This is a lot harder than I thought," Josh said after a Latin lesson with Maddy and Zoe. "And you just decided to learn this because you were bored?" This was his fifth lesson with her in the past two weeks since his arrival in the past…or rather the future.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

"You are such a nerd," he said immediately, but was dragged away by Zoe before either of the teens could say another word.

"Maddy? You called us?" Theon asked as he held Leah and Sam in his arms.

"Yes, if you are going to come to my home with me, then you need to learn our language." She waved to the room that had a single table and a few chairs in the middle of it. "Let's get started."

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

"YOU- YOU-"

A Rover horn blared for several seconds and Jim couldn't hear the creative curses his wife had a knack for coming up with.

Malcolm was probably the unluckiest man in the world after he told the Doctor that he had sent her son to Rome, the same place as her daughters.

"The portal is working, we can get them back as soon as Josh activates the beacon to pinpoint their location." Malcolm said, his brows slanted down in worry. Well on one eye anyways, the other swollen shut.

"For your own sake Malcolm, I hope you are right." She said with as much of a growl in her voice as she could muster, especially in her weakened state. Jim grabbed the handles of her wheel chair and started to take her home.

Because of Skye Tate and her immunities, all those affected by the flu have since recovered enough to be sent home, only those severe enough staying in hospital.

When Jim got to their home, he had to lift his wife into his arms, the wheel chair being too wide to get over the threshold. Entering their home, he looked up in surprise to see Skye sleeping on Josh's bed and the Commander in the Kitchen.

"Uh, Sir?" Jim asked, his arms shaking from the weight of his small wife, another sign that he was growing older.

"Skye asked to be brought here, she is actually looking for Josh, but I thought I would make her some tea." He shrugged. "Shannon, where do you keep the tea?" Jim sighed and walked Elizabeth to Josh's room.

"Keep her company." Jim said, but his wife grabbed his hand.

"I'll tell her." Elizabeth whispered before adding, "Tea bags are in the upper left hand cabinet, I would like a cup myself."

"Anything for you." He couldn't help but grin, "Milady."

"That's right slave." Her lips quirked upward as he bowed and left the door open. Jim assisted the Commander with the holy task of tea making as he worried over his children, and he certainly didn't need Elizabeth worry over them. Gods forbid he screw up a cup of tea for Elizabeth who missing all three of her children.

**(Herculaneum, Year 77 AD)**

Maddy was sitting on her bed and cuddling a baby close to her, not her own child of course, but an infant newborn that was left on her doorstep. One of the male slaves was going to throw the child in the streets before Maddy took the child into her arms and stated she would take him in.

Sam was excited, telling her of all the games he and the boy would play when he got bigger. But currently he had his little head pillowed on Maddy's chest, the nurse maid telling Leah a story in the corner of the room.

"Why do you want a baby?" Josh asked sitting on the opposite side of the bed from her, Zoe in his lap as they both watched their sister cradle the tiny person.

"Well, I expect Marc to get my pregnant in the next several months, besides, Leah and Sam are very low maintenance, so I can care for a little one. What do you think would happen to him if I did nothing?" She said softly as the child slept.

"Yeah, but this is a lot you know."

"I took care of Zoe when mom was gone." She said back and smiled, "come look at him."

All the children crawled up to her, Sam and Leah on one side as Josh and Zoe was on Maddy's other. "He is really lucky to have you as mom." Josh whispered into her ear and she grinned like a silly girl.

"Maddy?" She looked up to see Clavus with an envelope, "For you my lady." He gave it to her and she ripped it open.

"Dear Josh, Maddy and Zoe,

"We are bringing you through as soon as Josh turns on the transmitter, we hope you turn on the transmitter soon. We can't wait to have you three home.

Maddy, your request for a home has been denied, you will not bring your husband and children through, only those with the Shannon name.

Love Mom, Dad, and Commander Taylor.

"What?" Maddy looked at Josh. "I-I can't leave them."

"I know, I knew the moment I saw how you looked at Sam and Leah, and I am sure Marc is good enough if you miss him whenever someone says his name."

"How?"

"I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot." He laughed but she remained grim. "We'll figure something out. I promise." He hugged her and she smiled slightly.

"I think I will go down to the courtyard, stretch my legs." She carefully rose and placed the baby with the nurse maid before leaving her family to take in the news.

As she walked to the fountain, Clavus told her of a visitor that had come to see her. She told him to bring the guest to her, but she couldn't take her mind off the letter.

How could Maddy leave them? Leah and Sam were darling and great friends to Zoe, they didn't judge her for being third born. Theon, he would be a good soldier, already an excellent fighter from what the kids and Marc have told her.

And Marc, sure she was still getting used to him, but he had admitted he loved her, demanded her love back, and she had this feeling when she was around/thought of him.

A fluttering, and her cheeks would get red. He is the first not to make fun of her and bully her. All the little things he has done have been god sent to her. And the fact that he was Leah's and Sam's father was a big part.

They needed to stay a family.

"Maddy Shannon." A woman called, prompting the young girl to turn towards the voice and freeze. And the fact that she had the perfect accent for a long dead warrior.

Dark brown eyes meet her honey ones. Black hair wisped around her face as she pulled the stolla off her head. Maddy ran to her, tears running down her face. "Lieutenant Washington!"

**Wait….What? Alicia, you're not dead! Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELP! **

**I have no IDEA what should happen next, talk about writiers block. But if some of you want to give me ideas, (like a really interesting word/situation) I would give you a cyber kiss, and it will help me come up with another chapter for the story!**

**The same concept goes for any of my other unfinished stories. One in the Same and Love Me Now Or Love Me Forever.**

**Please someone help me! **

**Until then I am working on a short demon/angel romance, because...yeah, um, read it and suggest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review! It motivates me to write more motivate me to write more. **** All mistakes are mine.**

** And I give you all big, wet, sloppy cyber kisses for sending me ideas that will have me writing for several more chapters. Lots of love and thanks.**

** (Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Maddy couldn't stop the tears as she hugged Alicia to her. "I thought, but-but-How? I must be going crazy."

Alicia laughed, cupping the girls face. "Let's sit, first I want to hear how you got here." She pulled Maddy to one of the stone benches. "How have you been faring in Ancient Rome?"

"Oh, I'm married, and Zoe and Josh are here too." Alicia sighed and nodded. "Leah, my new daughter made a wish and the coin came through the portal, Zoe and I touched it and was dragged through. Then Malcolm made a portal…Oh Alicia I can't wait for you to come home with us."

"Neither can I, I never thought I would see anyone, much less you here, but then someone started talking about the goddess that came from the fountain." She laughed and Maddy realized how relaxed this woman was. "And a husband, I'm not surprised, I shouldn't be anyways. You're such a pretty girl. Is he, is he okay, or, I can take you away from here." She held Maddy's hands, but the girl shook her head.

"He is a little, er, Roman, but he is a lot better than I thought he would, and he has two kids, and, oh, we have a way to go back to Terra Nova, you need to come back with us." She searched Alicia's face trying to see any evidence of the shot.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, with all that happened." Maddy stared.

"What do you mean?" Alicia looked at her with eyes even darker than the Lady's Magnus's.

"Maddy, Lucas only let me live because I was the one there, trying to protect his mother and him. He said that was the only reason why I had the right to live." She squeezed the girl's hands and smiled. "I will try, but in the end…this place isn't so bad. And I am aware of the volcano."

Maddy started telling her all about how Taylor took by the colony and how things have settled out. "Please, you need to come back. Please."

"Alright, I'll try, but a lot has changed, though I would love to be able to wear pants again." She laughed as Maddy took in the look of her peach colored stolla, "Ah, I cannot tell you how many times those lovely soldiers have helped me through the city." Maddy started laughing, before hugging the older woman again.

"We've missed you so much."

** (Herculaneum, Year 77 A.D.)**

Marc took a deep breathe, he had gotten an urgent message from Theon that Maddy was in trouble. He had ridden one horse to death, and bought another one to make it to the city.

He rode though the streets, yelling at people to get out of his way. If something happened to Maddy, he wouldn't forgive himself for leaving her behind. And what about his kids, what about them?

"Maddy?!" He yelled, jumping off the horse when he finally reached his home. "Maddy?" he called again as he rushed in, his eyes jumping around as they searched for the little woman that was his wife. "Maddy?" He saw her on a bench, talking with a woman and laughing. "Maddy." He said with relief and she turned her head to see him.

She jumped up and strode to him, a smile on her face. "Marcellus, what are you doing here?" His little wife reached out and Marc stepped forward to meet her. He grabbed hold of her, his hands gripping her waist and pulling her closer as she tip toed to kiss him.

She hummed and he sighed, letting all his stress out on her soft lips. He walked her back and pushed her against the wall, grunting in response to her moan. "Marc." She mumbled against his lips, she sounded dazed, or even overwhelmed.

"Mmwhat?" He sighed, his hands investigating her body, up her arms, down her back to her stomach then down to her hips and lower thighs.

"The kids are at the top of the stairs." She sighed as he moved down her jaw and to the spot behind her ear, kissing and sucking.

Before he could respond, little happy yells of his children filled the air and he heard their feet slapping on the stone as they ran down the stairs. He pulled away reluctantly and turned to grab his son and daughter.

"Daddy," he held pout his arms and knelt, bringing his children close to his chest. They were talking to him, telling him how much he was missed.

"Marc?" Zoe called, a smile on her face as she dragged a man behind her. He stopped and glared at the blue eyed boy.

"Maddy, who is that?" He kept his eyes on him but he felt his wife's little hands on his shoulders.

"My brother."

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Commander Taylor and Jim Shannon sighed, Malcolm was about to take them to Herculaneum, Guz staying as second for the moment.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth stated as she looked at Malcolm expectantly. The four of them were going back. Going to get the kids and bring them back.

"Start the portal." Nathaniel ordered, his gun hanging off his shoulder. They watched the air erupt into a blue angry portal, raging that it was pulled and stretched open. Taylor took a deep breath and stepped through first.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Elizabeth gasped, she was ankle deep in water of a fountain under a pavilion. She looked around and set her eyes on a door leading inside of a villa. She stepped out with the help of her husband and they started towards the door.

She felt her heart beat fast as they heard people talking, voices speaking in another language. They moved silently through the halls, towards the voices, then they heard laughing, and Elizabeth choked, she recognized a few of the giggles as those of her children, and by the way Jim hurried, he did too.

As they stepped through archway, someone shot out of the shadows, tackling Taylor.

A man stepped out and started for Jim when someone started shouting. Maddy. The man stopped, his huge from menacing but frozen as Taylor pinned the woman to the ground.

"Mom?" her daughter stepped forward, a baby in her arms and placed her hand on the man's elbow. Elizabeth's eyes snapped to another figure behind her daughter. An even larger dark skinned man glared at her, his eyes flickering over to Taylor who was staring at the woman, her pinned beneath him but he silent.

"Wash?" Nathaniel whispered.

**(Herculaneum, Year: 77 A.D.)**

Josh and Maddy were on the outside porch as Nathaniel walked around the edge of the Olympic sized pool with Alicia. Marc had come to sit down by Maddy as she rocked the baby, Theon with the children inside.

They had spent the last thirty minutes telling their parents about their time in Rome while Malcolm looked at the pots before Leah started showing him the pots she made.

"So, nothing really bad?" Jim said after Maddy finished telling them about killing Nero.

"Jim!" Elizabeth hissed, then sighed, she looked at her two elder kids. "We are going back home tomorrow, just the Shannons."

"No," Maddy stood, frowning. "This is my family, I'm not leaving them." She shifted the baby that she had yet to name, but adored anyways. Even Marc had told her how excited he was to have another little one around.

"Maddy, they can't come back for a million reasons." Jim stepped forward, but she felt Marc stand and wrap an arm around her waist careful of the baby.

"But dad, this is my husband." She tried to stress how important this man was to her.

"Yes, and you marriage will be annulled the moment we get home, so you won't have to worry." He assured, and she just shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without my family. Take Zoe and Josh, but I will not go without my family. Besides, I'm a Magnus now, not a Shannon." Suddenly the arm around her was pulling her away. "I will see you off tomorrow." She said as she let her husband led her away.

**(Terra Nova, Year: 85 Million years in the past)**

"NO!" Maddy dropped to the prehistoric ground and sobbed, turning she saw the portal already closed, Zoe in her mother's arms as Alicia yelled at the Commander for throwing her through as well. Josh was telling Malcolm to turn the portal back on, but Maddy was already ahead of him, Until Jim smashed the mother board.

They took her in the middle of the night, after stunning Marc and Theon, and…and they took her from her family. HER family!

Leah and Sam and the baby, Theon and Mars and Lex.

And Marc, they took her from Marc, her husband. Sure she was forced into a marriage, but she loved him, and she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him.

Now, eighty five million years stand between them.

**Please Review, I really like to hear how this is going.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not entirely happy with this chapter, but yeah, review, it makes me feel loved.**

** (Terra Nova, 85 million years in the past)**

Josh was furious with his parents and the Commander. Maddy was on her knees sobbing as Alicia yelled at Nathaniel.

Josh wanted to yell and scream and cuss at the adults, but he was a big brother first and stooped down to pull Maddy up and walk her towards home, his mother and Zoe behind them.

"Maddy, it's going to be okay-"

"No it's not, my husband and children-" She started to choke on her own sobs. "They're going to die without me. And Theon and Mars and Lex, oh, Gods." She trembled and leaned in on him, his arms tightening to hold her up. "What am I gonna do?"

"Maddy you will get through this, you were never supposed to meet them and they-"

"Mom," Josh hissed, "Shut up, you are making this worse." He rubbed up and down his sister's arms as she sobbed harder if possible. "We'll find a way Mads." He whispered as he walked her into her room. He kept telling her it would be alright as he tucked both her and Zoe in, the cries quieting to silent tears before he left them to the darkness and exhausted sleep.

As he stepped out, his father had joined the house hold, looks of worry on both parent's faces. "What the hell?" The young man hissed at his elders.

"Josh!"

"No, you don't get to talk, if you really saw how Maddy reacted around Marc and those kids, then you wouldn't have stolen her from her family-"

"We are her family, and you will go to your room." Jim growled quietly, challenging his son with his gaze to deny the elder Shannon. Josh huffed and retreated to his room.

Pacing the floor, trying to figure out how to help his sister and, in essence, his brother in law and niece and nephews. He knew where and when to get them, it was the how he was struggling with.

A soft knock struck his ears and he grabbed his coat, his shoes still on his feet. He padded through the hall and slipped out the front door only to come face to face with Skye Tate.

"Josh?" She smiled, her health fully returned to her.

"Skye, how?"

"Turns out I was the immune variable, they made a synthetic version of my blood and vaccinated everyo-"She gasped as he pushed her, her spine hitting the wood post behind her. "Jos-" She meant to scold him, maybe even slap him, but he followed her and pressed his body against hers.

"Do you know that when you're angry, your eyes take on this most stunning blue?" Rough hands were gently cupping her neck and his calloused thumbs sent shivers down her body as his rubbed at an area below her jaw. She didn't know what he did to her, but she begged all the universe that it never stopped.

Josh himself could feel her heartbeat quicken under his thumbs, her pulse frantic. "You saved my mom." His tongue streaked out and wet his lips, an action that Skye followed closely and he couldn't help but glow with pride a little. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you-"

"No, I mean I missed you, I was a total dick to you and for a long time you didn't talk to me, I wouldn't talk to me either after what I did. But when I needed you the most, you always came through for me. I missed you." He leaned in more, enjoying the smell of her, the scent he missed for the last few days.

"You like me then?" the whisper struck Josh and he descended on her, all passionate kissing, her letting out a small sounds of approval after the first few seconds he had her lips. His hands moved to tangle into her hair as one of Skye's arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

"I," He kissed her, almost unable to be parted from her soft warmth. "Fricken love you." She hummed and he smiled against her lips.

"And I love you bar boy," She sighed before he sucked at her lower lip, "You know, Malcolm is at his labs."

Josh pulled back and scooped her up, "I swear, I need to get a ring on your hand." He grumbled as he started to the labs with Skye joyfully, but quietly demanding he put her down.

**(Terra Nova, 85 million years in the past)**

"I know." Malcolm said, freezing Josh. "I should have stopped your parents and the commander, but I thought, I wasn't looking at the big picture, after everything, it turned out that I was wrong. We were anyways. I'll help, but Your father broke the board so I will have to start from scratch,

**(Herculaneum, 77 C.E.)**

Marc was out of control, his wife was taken from him after he fought to keep her. And he didn't know what to tell his kids, and what was he to do with the baby that Maddy adopted? He wanted the kid to be raised by both of them...

He tried to get through that portal, tried to catch it the way Maddy did, but he couldn't, his large hands shaking. Lex, Mars and the nurse maid with the infant were in the corner of the courtyard, a few feet from where he stood.

Marc was staring at the flickering blue when the nursemaid and Theon approached him. "The baby, Master." The quiet woman that took care of the child offered the weak thing to him.

"What's wrong?" he stared at the pale even blue, child. He gave a little cough, not awake, but not asleep either.

"He has been ill since the Lady Magnus has left." She said with her head down as Theon asked for the baby, but Marc shook his head.

His new little son was going to die, but this time, Marc was going to hold onto him, to see his child off to Hades.

Wetness pricked at Marc's blue eyes as the nameless infant's breathing slowed. "It's going to be alright." He whispered over and over again as Theon asked for the infant again.

"Is he going to be with Mommy?" Leah asked, she already knew that something bad was happening to her baby brother, even if Sam didn't.

"I hope-Theon!" The black ex solder reached around and took the boy from Marc and turned to run to the fountain.

Mark watched him step into the fountain. Theon swiped at the air and ripped open the portal, Mars running after him. The three of them disappeared into the portal.

Marc didn't move, didn't speak, just prayed to all the gods that his son was with his mother and being taken care of…or taken peacefully to Hades.

**(Terra Nova, 85 million years in the past)**

It had been a few days since Maddy was stolen and brought to the past. Now, she was scrambling out of the house, the girl just had an idea, that might help her ease her aching soul.

Maddy just wanted to know how her family faired without her. Going to the Eye, she stated the names and waited.

A bunch of articles came up, several on the volcano and some on a celler where bodies were found. She zoomed in on the people in the cellar.

Oh Gods. There were records of a soldier, or thought to be a soldier, trying to shield two young children as a dog was shown to be twisted in pain, all in the concrete like substance of lava.

Marc, he must have been the soldier, and Leah and Sam. Maddy felt sick as she felt her heart break slowly. She thought if they went on to have another love and live a life she could cope being away from them. But all that the future held for them was death.

Standing, she numbly walked to the door, her booted feet padding on the floor as she left the Eye. What was she going to do-

A roar ripped through the air and a bright orange thing charged her. "Mars?" he knelt and opened her arms, the creature crashing into her, the furry arms wrapping around her neck as the rough tongue lapped at her face. His soft fur brushed after her face and neck as Mars brushed against her in affection, a purr like a train engine rumbling through his chest.

"Lady Magnus." Theon bowed, a bundle of cloth in his arms. "The babe." He offered the child and Maddy stood to take him. Her baby was here, and so was Theon.

"My husband? And children?" She asked in Latin quickly as she brushed her eyes of tears.

"Fine, The babe is ill, so I came through to give him to you, your husband and children lay on the other side of the blue light. Tell me, what god created this place and that blue light?"

"Maddy?" Her father had a hand on his gun as he approached him. Theon stepped forward and put himself between them as Mars did the same, his hackles rising.

"Dad, don't come closer," She warned, then turned to the gigantic black ex soldier, "He is fine, I need to take the child to my mother." Patting his large forearm, he just snorted, but relaxed and let her around Jim as Mars followed. "I need mom, There is something wrong with my son." She felt a little warmth for the first time in days as she called the baby her son. Sure it wasn't her flesh and blood, but she had made a promise to take care of this child, so as far as she cared, this was her son.

The little thing shifted and looked at her. "it's going to be okay, baby." She whispered as she collected him closer to her. "It be okay-" her eyes flashed. "My little Henry."


	16. Chapter 16

** (Terra Nova, Year: 85 million years in the past)**

Maddy sat next to Theon, the tiny baby in his hands. "Really?" She smiled wide.

"Yes, we can't exactly send him back, nor can you all stay with the Shannons." Taylor proceeded to inform her about the house he found for her when Mars walked out of the shadows and rubbed against his legs.

He patted the animal's head without hesitation while listing off safety precautions Maddy had to take to integrate Theon into Terra Novan society. As soon as he was done he called for her parents and Malcolm, who were outside the command center.

The moment Malcolm saw the orange cat he squealed in delight, "I never thought I would ever see such a magnificent creature as this before." He fawned over Mars as Jim's brow lifted for a second.

"You good there, Malcolmus?" Jim asked as the man stroked the soft fur.

"Perfectly content." He replied. "Might I examine him?"

"Sure, just be careful. Do you mind if I get Theon home, I'll need to go over some things with him to get him ready for his first day of work tomorrow." She rose and smiled at her father, showing Henry to him. The baby was quiet well now, he had a heart arrhythmia that her mother said he would grow out of and helped him along as much as she could.

Maddy was actually surprised her parents were letting her keep the child. She rocked the tiny boy as her father looked at him. "He sorta looks like me."Maddy passed the baby over to her father who expertly cradled him."Aw, look he has my nose."

"Jim, he's not related to you dear?" Elizabeth leaned against the doorway and watched her husband, daughter, and apparent grandson. She hated the fact that her daughter went through what she did, but she honestly didn't know how to fix it.

All she wanted was a better future for her family and Elizabeth couldn't even give her eldest daughter that.

.

.

.

Zoe smiled at Skye, the girl had been playing with her for a few hours now, they had already played several games of stone toss which she learned in Ancient Rome from Leah and Sam.

But at the moment Skye was chasing Zoe through the kitchen saying that she was a dinosaur on the loose. Skye nearly caught her twice, but let her go each time.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Josh yelled as he entered the house and Skye grinned evilly, Zoe seeing this.

Zoe stood in the doorway to the kitchen, the lights on as the sun had gone down hours ago. "Josh, in here." The young girl called as Skye hid at the side.

"Hey Zo, what are you doing, wha!" He tripped as Skye jumped on his back, laughing after the initial shock. They were sprawled on the kitchen floor when Zoe got on her hands and knees and laid out next to her brother. Both the older kids laughed at the little girl's actions before Josh was scooping her up. "What are you doing still up? Bed, go brush your teeth." He ordered and set her down for her to obey.

"So," Skye said idly as Zoe ran to the bathroom. "Where have you been?"

"Malcolm's lab, he says with Maddy's help he can have the mother board repaired in a little less than a week."

"Perfect, well, I was thinking, you could sneak over to my house tonight."

"And do what?"

"Well, II was thinking we could play around with pillows, blankets, and my mattress. I'm sure we could keep Hunter up all night." She smiled coyly, waiting for him to catch on. Zoe came out of the bathroom and asked to be tucked into bed which Skye happily did while Josh was still processing what she said

"Oh my god." He said slowly, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the family room. "We're building a blanket fort." Skye had to refrain from slapping her forehead or rolling her eyes.

**So….I have really bad writer's block…(Sigh) It's been hard writing anything lately…So I was hoping if I could get suggestions for maybe Josh's plot line and Zoe's…**

** Anyways, this is a little piece I wrote for the next chapter, but haven't fit in with everything else yet and is unedited. Enjoy. And please HELP!**

Maddy was breathing hard, tightly grasping her husband's hand. What were they burning in that temple that had her lungs all jacked? She took in a shallow breath and tumbled in the street.

"Maddy, love?" Marcellus wrapped and arm around Maddy;s waist as she began a harsh coughing fit. When she pulled her hand away there were droplets of dark red powering the back of her palm.

Marc lifted her into his arms. "Home?" She nodded and the children followed. It too her nearly an hour to get through the streets to get to the temple in the first place…how was she going to get home in time to stop from drowning in her own blood?


	17. Chapter 17

** There is seriously something wrong with me in this chapter! Anyways, I decided to blow your minds by the end of the story, which is coming Very SOON. But yeah, it will all make sense in the end. And I am just a messed up person. But yeah, enjoy. This is unedited because I have been writing all day, phew!**

Maddy sat with Malcolm going over arrangements and such, her son in her arms. "A week, a week and I can see my husband and children again." She was beaming, her father, surprisingly enough had become more used to the idea of Maddy being married and a mother to two children, claiming to kill Marc if he hurt her in any way. However, Elizabeth was solid as a stone, insistent that she forget about the family back in Rome and leave them.

Maddy skipped to the kitchen after giving Henry to her father, Her smile disappearing when Elizabeth caught her arm. "Maddy, you cannot go back."

Maddy loved her mother, she took her words to heart, but now, she didn't understand what was so wrong. So she asked.

"Because, Maddy, I know who Marc is, I've known since before you were born. He goes by another name in later history with his second wife and seven children, one of whom Theon brought through with him. Maddy," Elizabeth cupped her daughter face. "Marc is our ancestor, and if we take him from his timeline there not be an 'us'. Do you understand know?"

Maddy pulled back from her mother. "I-I slept with m-my ancestor. Oh My god, I have an incestuous relationship with my ancestor." Maddy looked at her mother. "tell me you are lying."

"I wish I was, but I did a dna test on Marc while in Rome, we share one one thousandth of a gene, which, if history proves itself right, would mean he is our ancestor right around the time of 80 ACE. Maddy, I wish I was lying. That you weren't caught up in our history." Maddy was being strangled with a knot formed in her throat. She just want to cry.

She may not have loved Marc when they first met, but he made her feel loved and wanted and she was quickly falling for him. Life wasn't fair, she couldn't be with the person she loved and she couldn't bear to leave him either. Burying her face in her hands, she cried. Cried for everything she lost and would never get to experience with him.

"Who was his wife, this woman that is so important?" Maddy had to know, she had to know her husband would find someone good.

"Supposedly a Soothe sayer Devine vessel of wisdom. She had a nasty scar along her back and even warned the people of the wrath of the gods through Vesuvius. She went down in history that way. Maddy it's not you, it's not." The older woman looked sadly at her daughter, had the history of the family never been passed down Elizabeth would never have to rip her daughter from her lover, But the world was cruel.

"Let me take the baby back and at least say goodbye and warn them of the eruption. Please mother." Maddy begged the older woman who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Maddy, I truly am, because when I was there, when I watched you with him. That was love. And I promise you this isn't the end, you will find someone one day." The girl could only nod, unable to speak. How could this be?

.

.

.

Theon proved to be picking up English very well, having been taught by Maddy and Josh, and was moving up from construction worker to close combat trainer with the security forces of Terra Nova.

He seemed more at home in Terra Nova than in Herculaneum, and even Mars enjoyed it here, laying almost always at Wash's feet, dubbed the Tiger Woman, when he couldn't find Maddy. The really only off thing about all this was that Wash refused to rejoin the military, in fact she was most often found talking with Theon of ancient times or rather the future than even be around Taylor.

And Maddy helped build the new portal, waiting with dread when she must say good bye to her first love and their children. And all she could do was wait.

.

.

.

"Maddy?," Malcolm asked, sitting next to her. "The portal terminus is ready." He watched her let out a sob, before sealing her lips. "I know that since you are going through, I constructed this, just activate it to come back home." He held up a beautiful gold pendent that had a glowing blue bulb at the center.

"Malcolm they already think I am a goddess, don't you think this would make it worse?"

"Yeah, but hey, you can freak out a lot of people, it'll be fun." He tried to coax a smile out of her and even say a shadow of one, but she looked away quickly. Her hair curtaining her face.

"This evening, prep the terminus for this evening." Maddy looked at him with a sad smile. "I wish I didn't have to come back alone."

.

.

.

Maddy held Henry on her hip, dressed in a stolla that she stitched Owls on the shoulders of, it was one of her former house goddess's so why not. Maddy would certainly need her in her moments of weakness.

"Wait, Maddy, Wait" Maddy recognized the voice, but didn't believe it.

"What do you want Jessica?" She really didn't have time for this.

"To wish you good luck, that I hope to see you when you come back…please don't bring an arm back." She smiled a bit, then offered her hand. "I'm serious, a restart."

Maddy actually liked that idea and shook the woman's hand only to have a small poke from one of the woman's rings. "Oopps, well, um, see ya around." The woman stepped back and watched Maddy leave the colonies sights one more time.

And never come back.

**(Hurculaneum, 77 C.E.)**

Marc was laying in his bed, awake like every night. He missed his wife terribly now and it was going on the second month without her or his best of friends. He just kept looking for her. Rolling towards the window, he watched the twinkling lights outside, looking for the one that could be Maddy.

A bright blue flash dazzled his eyes outside the window and he heard a splash. _Maddy!_

Jumping up, he ran outside, to see a goddess in pink and glowing. He grabbed her, pulling her from the fountain and kissing her. Whispers of how he loved her fell from his lips, his other hand coming up to rub his son's very round head. "Never, I can't stand being separated from you again." He lifted her up, carried her inside where they greeted Lex and her slobbery self.

Maddy put the babe in his crib, watching him for a moment and silently saying good bye to him. She leaned down with tears rolling down her face and dripping to her bosom, to kiss her son on the forehead one last time before repeating the pattern with Leah and Sam, who probably never knew she was there.

When she exited their rooms, Marc grabbed her, Leading her to their own room. Maddy should have pushed him away and left. She should have, but instead took tonight, laying down with Marc after stripping and proclaiming her love for him. This one last time.

**Ohh Cliff hanger, so that teaser scene from the previous chapter WILL be used in the next chapter, and is a VERy important scene. In fact it is one of the big ones that won't make sense till the end of the story. **

** And on that note, I sadly tell you there are only three chapters, (and MAYBE an epilogue) left in this story….dun, Dun, DUN **


End file.
